Lost Diamond
by Ethymologia
Summary: Alors que la prestigieuse guilde de Fairy Tail fête le bon dénouement des événements de l'arc de l'Éclipse et des Grands Jeux Magiques, celle-ci est loin de se douter qu'un danger de plus guette son monde. L'heure est enfin venue et la quête pour la mystérieuse Lost Diamond se profile à l'horizon. De plus, une étrange mage fait son apparition, voulant devenir une des leurs...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_**« Il est enfin temps. »**_

Assis sur son imposant fauteuil en acacia, un certain jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais fermait lentement le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Les yeux clos et la tête soutenue par le dos de sa main droite, il paraissait réfléchir. Mais, à quoi peut donc songer cet individu à l'apparence sage et énigmatique ? Impossible de le savoir. Tout chez lui relevait du mystère. D'où il venait, pourquoi était-il présent à ce moment-même. Puis, sans crier gare et d'un geste élégant, il se leva, revêtit sa toge blanche et rangea l'œuvre écrite dans un des espaces libres d'une grande et très haute étagère. D'ailleurs, la pièce entière était entièrement composée de milles et un ouvrages, la plupart sur l'histoire de la Magie telle qu'on la connaissait avant et aujourd'hui.

**_« L'heure est enfin venue, Guilde des Fées. »_**

Et sans se retourner, il quitta la grande bibliothèque de son manoir dont la porte se referma toute seule grâce à son don.  
Les longs couloirs de la mystérieuse demeure étaient sombres et froids. Même malgré les petites torches aux flammes dansantes, ils demeuraient lugubres et ténébreux. Seul le bruit de ses pas lents et le rythme de sa démarche si particulière rompaient le silence. Bientôt, il arriva enfin au bout de ce qui semblait être un corridor sans fin. Au fond, on pouvait distinguer une grande porte en marbre et or qui contrastait beaucoup avec les murs en pierres secs et effrités par le temps. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment devant elle et ferma les yeux. Depuis la pièce qui se trouvait derrière le portail luisant, il pouvait entendre les légers mais doux sons mélodieux qui en émanaient. Toujours son expression neutre sur le visage, il poussa à l'aide sa magie l'obstacle qui le séparait de cet endroit.  
Il pénétra lentement dans ce jardin étrangement beau, parsemé d'herbe et de fleurs. Là, l'ambiance y était plus chaleureuse, plus chaude, – quoiqu'un tantinet énigmatique – la lueur de lune traversant le toit du dôme vitré et illuminant toute la serre.  
Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer vers le centre de ce lieu, la douce musique s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Elle n'était pas forte, loin de là. Elle sonnait comme une reposante berceuse. Une berceuse au ton mélancolique mais harmonieux à la fois. La personne qui jouait sur cette grande harpe faisait glisser avec beauté ses doigts de fées sur les fines cordes et possédait un don réel pour cette activité délicate.  
Le mage, arrivé au pied du petit escalier qui le séparait de cet inconnu, stoppa sa marche et leva les yeux vers lui. Vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit et ses yeux imperceptibles à cause du capuchon qu'il portait, le maître de maison ne dénia même pas lancer un regard à son impromptu visiteur et continua de laisser échapper les belles notes de son instrument imposant. Assis sur un petit tabouret en or, il chantonna de manière inaudible des mots en accord avec les sons qu'il produisait.

_**« Est-ce toi... mon adoré... ? »**_

La voix éloquente et féminine du harpiste encapuchonné résonna dans tout le lieu sacré. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses avant de laisser échapper un rire aussi mélodieux que le son qu'il jouait. Le susnommé, quant à lui, se contenta d'emprunter les petits escaliers pour venir à sa rencontre. Sur sa route, des racines vertes se formèrent pour laisser éclore de petites fleurs comme pour l'accompagner.

_**« Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Ça faisait longtemps. »**_

Le brun marqua une pause, attendant une quelconque réaction de son – ou plutôt sa – vis-à-vis. Mais au lieu de ça, après un sourire, l'inconnue se remit à jouer. A son comportement, le mage noir comprit tout de suite la signification de ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien : elle était frustrée. Frustrée par sa longue absence alors qu'ils vivaient pourtant sous le même toit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Néanmoins, il resta là devant elle, tout en l'observant de ses yeux noirs et durs.

**_« Il y a surtout longtemps qui tu n'es plus venu me voir... »_** Finit-elle par répondre en jouant une musique au son plus grave.

Pourtant, sa voix monotone et légère ne traduisait pas une quelconque peine.  
Le jeune homme, d'abord hésitant, s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main à l'intérieur de la capuche en soie pour y toucher sa joue laiteuse et froide. Contre toute attente, la femme se laissa faire et s'arrêta par la même occasion de jouer son morceau. Elle pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse et planta ensuite son regard imperceptible dans le sien.

_**« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici. Il est déjà temps n'est-ce pas... ?**_

_**\- En effet**_, répondit-il en affichant une expression neutre. _**L'heure de détruire toute forme de vie sur ce monde est enfin arrivée. »**_

A ce moment, le mage noire se baissa pour se mettre au même niveau que la jeune fille et la fixa du regard. Ainsi, il avait pris sa décision. Si ce monde était destiné à le rejeter, lui aussi ferait de même. Les humains ne méritent pas la vie. C'est un bien beau cadeau pour eux, qu'ils ne méritent pas.

_**« Zeref...**_ Murmura-t-elle. _**C'est encore ce Chasseur de Dragon qui occupe tes pensées... »**_

Elle se colla contre lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le fait que cet individu attire l'attention de son bien-aimé de la sorte la rendait quelque peu jalouse. Mais heureusement, dès qu'elle en aura finit avec lui, il ne deviendra plus qu'un très lointain et amer souvenir.

_**« En fait tout ce que je souhaite est de voir la Salamandre se surpasser... atteindre ses limites. Voir jusqu'où il peut aller pour protéger ses ''précieux'' amis. »**__**  
**_  
Là-dessus, la jeune femme se leva après avoir légèrement caresser les cheveux noirs du puissant mage. Elle parcourra avec ses doigts sa grande harpe et fis quelques pas en direction des fleurs qui entouraient la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Curieusement, elle prit une rose blanche et sentit l'agréable parfum qu'elle dégageait. Mais pourtant à son contact avec celle-ci, la fleur changea progressivement de couleur et vira au noir. Satisfaite, elle arracha délicatement une des pétales avec ses dents.

_**« Pour pouvoir détruire Fairy Tail et dans le même temps pousser le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu dans ses derniers retranchement, il te faudra... atteindre son cœur et réduire le tout en cendres de l'intérieur.**_

_**\- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas...? »**_

A ces mots, la jeune femme dont le visage et le corps était toujours caché par le tissu de soie se retourna vers lui et lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Elle était si honorée de la confiance qu'il lui accordait... d'être la seule personne qui compte réellement pour lui dans ce monde pollué de toute part.

_**« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir en quête de cette pierre aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Le chemin pour l'atteindre est certes long, sinueux et dangereux... Mais crois-moi. Elle en vaut la chandelle.»**_

L'inconnue tournoya alors sur elle-même, les bras en l'air et riant légèrement. Zeref la regarda faire et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière de façon soudaine mais douce. Il lova sa tête contre elle et ferma les yeux. Ô oui, il l'aimait profondément. Et dieu qu'il adorait la voir si euphorique.

_**« Il est temps pour eux de connaître le désespoir...**__**  
**_  
_**\- Je ferais comme bon te sembleras, mon adoré**_, chuchota-t-elle en touchant ses mains situées sur sa taille. _**Et dire que c'est pour toi que j'ai construit cet endroit...**_

_**\- Nous y vivrons ensemble quand le moment sera enfin venu**_, certifia-t-il. _**Je t'en fais la promesse. »**_

Après un doux et léger baiser échangé, la harpiste espiègle et riante, retourna s'asseoir aux côté de son instrument tandis que le Mage le plus puissant que cette terre est connu se mit près d'elle, vraisemblablement pour l'écouter jouer. Mais au lieu de cela, la jeune femme ne joua qu'un seule note. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une brume magique envahit la pièce. Dans le brouillard, l'on parvenait à distinguer plusieurs personnes. Une fois celle-ci dissipée, les individus firent tous un pas en avant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et son bien-aimé.

_**« Vous nous avez demandé, Mademoiselle ? **_**_»_** Débuta l'un, qui semblait être le Leader du groupe.**_  
_**  
**_\- C'est exact, mon cher Abel. Le moment est venu pour toi et ta guilde de partir à la recherche de la Lost Diamond. En seras-tu... capable pour moi ? _**_**  
**_  
_**\- Bien sûr ! Je.. enfin... Nous ferions n'importe quoi pour vous satisfaire et obtenir victoire en votre nom !**_

_**\- Bien.. bien...Tes mots ont atteint mon cœur, Abel. Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vas, et trouve ce que je recherche. Le monde connaîtra bientôt une nouvelle ère.**_

**_\- A vos ordres ! » _**_**S'écria le dénommé Abel en chœur avec le reste de ses compagnons.**_

Et aussitôt, il disparurent de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ainsi, la belle inconnue se remit à jouer, assise tout près d'un jeune mage à la chevelure noir qui venait de s'endormir paisiblement sur ses genoux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**_" Alors que la Lune éclairait le ciel bleu nuit,_**

**_L'élégante musicienne jouait encore et encore ;_**

**_Attendant patiemment tout en tuant l'ennui,_**

**_Dans ce jardin d'Eden qu'elle avait pour décor. "_**

* * *

_« Le Royaume de Fiore... Une nation neutre ayant proclamé son indépendance en l'an X622 et dont la population est proche des 17 millions d'habitants. Plusieurs villes importantes la composent, comme Crocus, la capitale. Le régime actuel est une monarchie, dirigé par le Roi Toma E. Fiore qui réside actuellement au Palais Royal " Mercurius", dans la capitale même. Un des principaux systèmes de fonctionnement de Fiore est basé sur les Guildes Magiques qui accomplissent des quêtes pour les habitants en échanges d'une rémunération. Le « Conseil de la Magie », quant à lui, s'occupe de gérer ces guildes en exerçant un certain pouvoir sur eux : par exemple, il les supervise eux ainsi que toutes leurs activités et possède le pouvoir de donner des ordres directs ou des plaintes aux Maîtres de Guilde. L'unité monétaire du Royaume est le Jewel. »_

**« On dirait que Fiore à l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser. Mais qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement en allant là-bas ? »**

Dans le compartiment du train qui roulait à grande vitesse à destination du Royaume des Fleurs, une jeune femme interrompit sa lecture pour lancer un regard inquisiteur à son Exceed. Ce-dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, mangeait ses biscuits préférés tout en buvant du lait bien chaud. Décidément, elle trouvait ce petit chat rose bien insouciant et beaucoup trop gourmand. Néanmoins, il s'avérait être utile et était tout de même un bon compagnon de route – même s'il était parfois un peu trop bruyant.

**« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?** Lui demanda-t-elle enfin tout en détournant son regard vers la vitre.

**\- Parce que quand tu choisis d'aller à un point précis, c'est jamais par pur hasard. Tu as toujours de bonnes raisons de le faire. »**

A ces mots, elle sourit légèrement. Bon sang. C'est que ce chat commençait à la connaître par cœur. Pourtant, il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps : elle l'avait tout simplement rencontré au cours de ses multiples voyages à travers les continents. Et au bout du compte, il avait souhaité l'accompagné pour rester à ses côtés.

Au départ, elle lui avait dit non. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait côtoyé qui que ce soit. Elle restait toujours seule, avec elle-même. Durant toute son enfance jusqu'à présent, ça avait toujours été le cas. Et le fait que ce simple chat parlant vienne bouleversée cette habitude l'effrayait et l'ennuyait en même temps. Elle ne savait pas comment le prendre... Cependant, à force d'insister, elle avait finit par lui donner une réponse positive. Ainsi, les voilà maintenant, tous les deux, en train de parcourir le monde.

**« Tu sais, ça va vite devenir frustrant si tu commences à lire en moi...**

**\- Pourquoi ? Questionna le chat en sautant sur ses genoux.**

**\- Parce que je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas... quand on parvient à savoir ce que je ressens. Le fait... de montrer ses émotions et ses sentiments est une faiblesse... Du moins à mes yeux. »**

L'exceed regarda étrangement son amie, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ses paroles. Tout jeune qu'il était encore, certains de ses mots lui étaient toujours inconnus. Cela dit, la façon dont elle parlait lui plaisait beaucoup.

**« Tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai souhaité me rendre à Fiore ?** Reprit-elle de nouveau. **La raison est bien simple... J'aimerai rejoindre une guilde.**

**\- Rejoindre... Une guilde ?** Répéta avec étonnement le petit chaton.

**\- Oui... »**

D'un mouvement léger, la jeune femme caressa doucement la tête de son nouveau et petit partenaire. Encore une fois, il semblait un peu perdu et ne comprenait pas la raison de cette décision presque soudaine. Et il était inutile de préciser en quoi ça lui paraissait si bizarre : son amie, une fille silencieuse et solitaire, voulait rejoindre une guilde de son propre chef. Une décision tellement contre-nature et improbable.

**« Tu sais Chärm, j'ai longtemps parcouru le monde à la recherche de pierres mystérieuses, des ruines et de secrets sur la Grande Magie. Tout ça pour pourvoir approfondir mes connaissances et établir un lien entre l'ancien temps et le nouveau. J'ai toujours été passionnée par l'histoire des magies anciennes, celles que mon racontaient mon grand-père. Cependant, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je recherche réellement.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ?**

-** Hé bien, ce que mon arrière-grand-père n'a pas pu trouver.** Répondit la jeune fille avec un léger sourire. **Un objet précieux qui pourrait rendre ce monde meilleur et plus beau. Un objet qui nous permettrait de mieux comprendre notre monde.**

**\- Et quel est cet objet dont tu parles ?**

**\- Je te le dirai en tant voulu. »**

Sans plus d'explications, elle observa de nouveau de ses yeux roses le paysage qui se peignait progressivement à vue d'œil à l'horizon. Une grande cité était perceptible au loin. Une ville desservie par un grand canal.

**« Tiens. On dirait que nous sommes presque arrivés à bon port. »**

Ainsi, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts pâles et au regard rosé commença à se lever pour rassembler ses quelques bagages, soit des gros sacs remplis de livres, de pierres scintillantes et des outils de sertissages d'armes et d'armures.

**« Et... tu sais quel guilde tu veux intégrer ?** Reprit timidement le chat en brisant de nouveau le silence.

**\- Oui. Mon choix s'est porté sur une guilde qui brille par son courage et ses exploits, et dont les mages sont exceptionnels : Fairy Tail. Mon arrière-grand-père en a fait partit autrefois. Il n'arrêtait pas de m'en vanter les mérites et de me dire que c'est la guilde la plus fameuse et la plus extraordinaires qu'il soit. »**

* * *

A la Guilde des Fées, la fête battait encore son plein. Depuis leur victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques et également leur victoire contre l'armée des dragons du Rogue du Futur, ils buvaient, chantaient et dansaient tous en chœur, et ce depuis une bonne semaine. Fairy Tail était enfin redevenue ce qu'elle était autrefois : la Guilde numéro un de Fiore. Le quartier général ainsi que tous les reste avait été reconstruit gratuitement par les habitants, afin de leur remercier pour leurs prouesses au Jeux. A présent, les choses reprenaient doucement leur cour : beaucoup de requête pour diverses quêtes avaient refait leur apparition au panneau des Quests et les dettes financières avaient toutes été réglées. De plus, beaucoup d'anciens membres étaient revenus se rejoindre à eux. Autant dire qu'à présent, tout allait pour le mieux à Fairy Tail.

A l'extérieur du château médiévale qui servait de QG, tout le monde profitait du beau temps et des cerisiers en fleurs. Le ciel bleu accompagnait un soleil tapageur et une brise fraîche. Les habitants et touristes de la villes venaient dépenser quelques Jewels pour acheter des objets souvenirs comme des figurines à l'effigie des membres, ou bien encore pour boire un verre au bar et écouter la belle Mirajane chanter ses plus beaux morceaux.

A l'intérieur, l'ambiance était bien sûr un peu plus festive : toutes les tables étaient garnies de nourriture et de boissons aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres. Un festin royal en quelque sorte. Au bar, Kinana était un peu débordée mais parvenait quand même à maintenir la cadence avec l'aide de son ami Laki. Macao et les autres adultes buvaient avec joie de la bière en compagnie de Kanna qui s'abreuvait grâce à son gros tonneau.

Natsu, qui comme d'habitude ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mangeait comme quatre à une grande table avec Gray, Happy, Erza, Wendy et Charles. Juvia, non loin d'eux, espionnait à bonne distance le garçon au sang froid qu'elle aimait tant. Et pendant que Gajeel mangeait du fer dans un coin, Levy – entourée de Jett et Droy – l'observait discrètement de loin. Quant au reste, soit ils dansaient avec ferveur, soit ils se remplissaient l'estomac avec appétit.

Et puis, il y avait Lucy Heartfilia. De sa place habituelle au bar, elle contemplait ce joli tableau que représentait la bonne humeur et l'effervescence de la guilde. En effet, la belle blonde était plus qu'heureuse. Elle repensait aux événements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son arrivée à la guilde des fées jusqu'à maintenant. Elle en avait fait du chemin avec ses compagnons... Des multiples aventures plus excitantes les unes que les autres. La vie qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Oui... elle était fière d'elle. Fière d'être une membre à part entière de cette magnifique guilde.

**« Maman, papa, vous avez vu ? J'ai enfin accomplie mon rêve... Et c'est grâce à vous. J'espère que vous êtes fiers de moi tous les deux, là-haut. »**

Au même moment, la voix enjoué de son Natsu national de la sortit de ses songes. Quand elle fixa son regard sur lui, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche pleine et qu'il transportait plusieurs gigots dans chacune de ses mains.

**« Bah alors Lucy, qu'est-ce tu fabriques toute seule dans ton coin**, lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de miettes. **Viens manger avec nous !**

**\- Heu non ça va aller comme ça**, décréta la blonde avec un geste de main qui indiquait clairement sa pensée. **J'ai assez mangé pour aujourd'hui ! »**

Haa... ce cher Natsu. Cette tête brûlée de Dragon Slayer. Plus elle le dévisageait et plus il faisait frémir son cœur. Au début, elle n'avait eu qu'une simple sympathie à son égard. Mais plus elle y pensait et plus elle se rendait compte que qu'elle ressentait bien plus pour lui. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne désirait pas lui dire, du moins pas tout de suite, de peur de briser leur belle amitié. Et puis il y avait aussi Lisana, avec qui elle était amie. Elle savait très bien ce qu'éprouvait la benjamine des Strauss pour le mage de Feu et ne voulait pas créer d'histoire. De ce fait, elle contentera juste de garder le silence. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus elle sentait que ses sentiments si particuliers pour le garçon aux cheveux roses grandissaient. Gardera-t-elle longtemps son cœur verrouillé de cette façon. Bah, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser, songea la constellationniste. Tout ce qui compte et que je passe de bons moments avec lui et le reste de la guilde.

* * *

**« Tiens, mais on dirait que notre très "cher" Abel Whinestone est de retour. Alors ? Que nous rapportes-tu de beau ? »**

Le dénommé Abel, un jeune homme aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux rouges, continua d'avancer vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole avec une pointe de sarcasme. Au bout d'une grande table garnit de mets plus savoureux les uns que les autres, un homme aux allures de noble européen tenait un verre de vin rouge à la main et fixait, avec un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, son invité venu à l'improviste depuis sa grand chaise royale. Ce-dernier, un sourire aux lèvres, caressait d'un geste doux la jambe d'une des filles qui se tenait collée à côté de lui. Son vis-à-vis, qui lui ne paraissait pas aussi ravit que lui pouvait l'être, garda une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Autant le dire, le violacé n'aimait pas du tout cet homme si prétentieux et mesquin. Pour lui, il s'accordait parfaitement avec l'image du renard sournois et rusé qui n'hésitera aucunement à les haïr quand le moment serait opportun.

**« Avalon, toujours en train de t'amuser à ce que je vois. Décidément, on dirait que tu ne sais pas quand il faut être sérieux.**

**\- Mais que racontes-tu enfin**, s'écria d'un ton faussement indigné le susnommé Avalon en se levant de sa chaise luxueuse et faisant tournoyer légèrement l'élixir au fond du verre. **Figures-toi que justement, j'étais en train de travailler.**

**\- Ah vraiment ? Avec des filles en petites tenues et une table remplit de bouffe et d'alcool ?**

**\- Mais oui, puisque je te le dis, minauda l'albinos. J'étais justement en train de demander à mes harpies de recueillir des informations sur le Lost Diamond. Justement, je crois que c'est pour ça que tu es là n'est-ce pas ? Mon cher Abel... »**

Le mauve aux yeux pénétrants ne fléchit pas une seconde devant le ton mielleux de son camarade. Ce type ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à boire, ce qui était presque à la limite du supportable pour lui. Cet alcoolo n'avait strictement rien à faire dans leur guilde à ses yeux. Seulement, selon les dires de sa maîtresse, il représentait une très belle pièce sur échiquier. Et il lui faisait entièrement confiance d'habitude, mais là...

**« Peu importe de toute façon**, intervient-il finalement. **Je venais juste te dire de rassembler tous les membres de la guilde. Notre quête ultime va commencer.**

**\- Oh déjà... ?** Rumina le blanc en s'avachissant sur la table.

**\- Oui. C'est l'ordre direct de notre Maîtresse.**

**\- Et moi qui pensait que j'allais pouvoir continuer à m'amuser encore un peu... Mais enfin bon. J'imagine que les événements à venir seront un tantinet plus divertissants.**

**-Ça, c'est pas important. Contentes-toi de faire ce pourquoi tu es ici.**

**\- Oui oui bien sûr. De toute façon, je ferais n'importe quoi pour notre Lady. Elle m'a bien aidé et je compte lui rendre la pareille comme un gentleman doit le faire. »**

A ces mots, Abel Whinestone fronça les sourcils pour laisser place à une expression colérique. Il savait que la dernière phrase de son rival et camarade sous-entendait quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus pervers. Et allait bien vite le remettre à sa place.

**« Ne t'avises pas de lui faire la cour ou de lui faire honte. Si j'apprends que tu as porté le déshonneur sur son compte et sur sa guilde qu'elle aime tant, je te jure que je te le ferais payer. Et inutile d'ajouter que le grand maître Zeref également. »**

Un lourd silence se répandit alors dans la somptueuse pièce. L'un lançait un regard presque meurtrier à l'autre tandis que l'autre le regardait droit dans les yeux sans pâlir. Au contraire, quelques instants plus tard, le comte Avalon se mit même à sourire devant ces menaces.

**« Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je me montrerai digne de la mission et du poste qui m'ont été confié.**

**\- ...Tu me vois content de te l'entendre dire »**, rétorqua l'autre en tournant les talons.

* * *

Après un entraînement de dur labeur dans une forêt éloigné de la ville de Magnolia, Fried Justine, le mage des Runes, profita du fait qu'il est terminé ses exercices quotidiens pour boire un peu d'eau avant de rentrer à la guilde. Depuis leur retour de Crocus, le jeune aux allures de chevalier servant ne faisait que s'entraîner davantage. Quand il avait vu la prestation de son idole Luxus aux Jeux, il avait été impressionné et son envie d'arriver à son niveau se dessinait de plus en plus en lui. Donc, au lieu de faire la fête avec les autres ce jour-ci, il avait pris la décision d'aller perfectionner sa magie, contrairement à ses deux coéquipiers de l'Unité Raijin, Bixrow et Evergreen.

**« Hm... Excusez-moi... »**

Alors qu'il se reposait assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche des suites de ses efforts intensifs, la voix féminine qu'il entendit juste derrière lui le sortit de sa torpeur. Devant lui, se tenait debout une jolie demoiselle accompagnée d'un petit chat rose à pois blancs sur son épaule gauche. Sa chevelure était longue et verdoyante ; et sa frange bien structurée cachait à moitié son œil droit. Ses yeux avaient la couleur d'un beau rose clair et sa peau était pâle. Ses vêtements, qui révélaient beaucoup cette peau douce et laiteuse firent légèrement rougir le mage runique. Dans ses mains, elle portait sacs et sacoches, probablement remplis de livres pour certains vu leur forme. Sur son dos par contre, elle transportait une sorte de bâton magique ancien serti d'une pierre précieuse.

**« Pardon. Je dois sûrement vous déranger. »**

Aussitôt, Fried comprit qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'apparition de la jeune femme. Evidemment puisqu'il l'avait examiné de part en part, ce qui avait certainement gênée l'inconnue. Cependant, il se ressaisit bien vite et se rattrapa.

**« Pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse**, s'excusa-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.** Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »**

La jeune verte aux yeux roses parut hésitante un instant avant de répondre et un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Curieusement, elle semblait un peu gênée de devoir faire appelle à lui.

**« Vous êtes...**, commença-t-elle, **vous êtes bien un mage de la guilde de Fairy Tail pas vrai ? Je crois... avoir reconnu votre emblème.**

**\- C'est exact**, répondit le maître des Runes en acquiesçant. **Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

**\- ... On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet. »**

Elle marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre ses dires. Il remarqua que sa façon de parler était brève, posée et calme, chose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. De plus en plus intéressé, l'homme à l'épée se demandait bien ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette – mignonne – jeune femme.

**« En fait... Je viens tout juste d'arriver à Magnolia et je recherche désespérément votre guilde.**

**\- Je vois. Vous vous êtes donc perdue,** en conclut le jeune homme.

**\- Hm. Malheureusement oui. Et quand je vous ai vu vous entraîner tout-à-l'heure, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez un Mage. Alors j'ai pensé... que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à trouver mon chemin. »**

Quand elle termina de s'expliquer, le jeune Mage ne put que sourire. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de lui qu'elle était gênée, mais plutôt à cause du fait de s'être égarée dans ce bois. Elle était un peu honteuse.

**« Excusez la Miss**, ajouta le chat rose en riant. **D'habitude elle a un meilleur sens de l'orientation ! »**

Ce chat parle, pensa soudainement le magicien des Runes en étudiant la petite bête du regard. C'est donc un des ces Exceeds d'Extalia comme Happy, Panther Lili et Charles ?

**« Ce n'est pas grave**, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. **Vous êtes tombez sur la bonne personne. Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte plus tôt, je fais bel et bien parti de Fairy Tail. Et bien sûr, je serai ravi de vous y conduire.**

**\- Vraiment ?** Demanda d'un ton léger sa vis-à-vis. **Ça ne vous pose pas problème ?**

**\- Non, bien sûr que non voyons. Et puis, je comptais retourner à la guilde de toute façon.**

**\- Dans ce cas, je vous remercie infiniment... »**

La jeune femme s'inclina en signe de gratitude et de reconnaissance mais si son chevalier servant lui assurait que c'était un geste tout-à-fait naturel. Puis, sans patienter plus longtemps, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de la grande ville.

Le trajet se faisait sans un mot : aucun des deux ne prenait la parole et Fried remarqua bien que cette fille n'était pas du genre bavard. Pourtant, il souhaitait en savoir plus sur cette belle inconnue venue de nulle part. Pourquoi voulait-elle aller à Fairy Tail ?

**« Au fait**, débuta-t-il nerveusement, **je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Fried Justine. Et vous ?**

**\- Je me nomme Pandora. Pandora Astorëlitch, dit-elle simplement sans le regarder. Et voici mon compagnon de route, Chärm.**

**\- Content de te connaître Fried ! »** S'écria aussitôt le chat ailé.

Pandora, hein ? C'était un joli prénom... pour une jolie femme telle qu'elle. Il l'a trouvait bien mystérieuse, ce qui attisa son envie de renseigner davantage. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait autant d'intérêt pour une personne, qui plus est une femme.

**« Vous êtes vous aussi une mage ?** Ajouta-t-il en l'observant.

**\- Oui, une mage nomade...**

**\- Nomade ?**

**\- Yep**, affirma Chärm en mangeant des baies.** Pandora est une voyageuse qui parcourt le monde. »**

Une voyageuse qui voudrait se rendre à Fairy Tail ? Étrange mais je suppose qu'elle doit avoir ses raisons, songea Fried.

Pendant tout le reste du chemin, plus aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Seul le bruit de leur pas sur le sol empêchait le silence. Pandora la voyageuse... En l'étudiant de plus près, l'homme à la tignasse verte pomme remarqua qu'elle transportait pas mal de livres, de cartes et d'outils divers et variés. Et puis il y avait aussi ce bâton magique qu'elle portait sur son dos. Pendant un moment, il se demandait quel genre de magie pouvait-elle bien pratiquer. Feu ? Eau ? Vent ? Ou peut-être Runes ? Impossible de le savoir en la regardant. Cependant, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Nous revoici pour le Chapitre 2 : Je m'excuse pour ce gros retard.**

**Auteur à Lecteurs :**

_**Fourmi1**_ : _" Je te remercie d'avoir lu mon prologue et mon premier chapitre. Je vois que tu te poses déjà beaucoup de questions mais tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant, c'est que tout sera expliqué en temps et en heures ! :D En espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite. :)" _

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_"La berceuse macabre retentit enfin._

_L'aube du désespoir approche._

_La pierre du temps s'éveille."_

* * *

**« Fried... »**

Alors que le mage des runes marchait dans la ville de Magnolia en compagnie la future nouvelle recrue de sa guilde, cette-dernière s'arrêta subitement, faisant haussé un des sourcils du jeune homme à la longue chevelure verte pomme. Le regard de la fille semblait, comme toujours, un peu froid et vide. Cependant, il pouvait sentir chez elle, une fois de plus une certaine gêne. De son côté, Chärm, son petit Exceed rose – qui se tenait assis sur l'épaule de la jeune femme – observait son amie en souriant. Visiblement, l'animal paraissait savoir ce qu'elle désirait.

**« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?** Demanda Fried en se retournant vers elle. **Il y a un problème ?**

Doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta quand elle fut à une distance raisonnable. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux roses rencontrant les bleus qui étaient les siens. Pendant instant, il se laissa emporter et se plongea dans ses pupilles roses. Elles semblaient cacher beaucoup de choses... Mais, il ne décelait rien mis à part cette gêne constante dont elle faisait souvent preuve.

**« Je me demandais...**, reprit-elle hésitante, **si tu voulais bien m'attendre ici un moment. J'aimerai faire un tour dans cette boutique à côté. »**

Sans détourner son regard, elle pointa de son doigt un petit magasin un peu dissimulé par les autres sur le trottoir d'en face. Quand Fried le vit, il constata qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une petite brocante, un petit fourbi à babiole magiques. Vu de l'endroit où ils se situaient, le commerce était assez lugubre et vieillot. Pourquoi voudrait-elle aller dans un endroit pareille, songea le mage en l'observant de nouveau. Néanmoins, il acquiesça, signe qu'il acceptait volontiers sa requête.

**« Entendu**, accepta-t-il. **Je t'attendrai ici. Par contre, ne tardes pas trop. La nuit va bientôt tomber et j'aimerai qu'on soit de retour à la guilde avant que ce ne soit le cas.**

**\- Merci beaucoup**, le remercia-t-elle simplement avec une petite courbette avant de se diriger vers le magasin. **»**

Toujours aussi intrigué par cette jeune demoiselle sortie de nulle part, Fried la regarda s'éloigner. Il l'a trouvait peu bavarde mais assez sympathique et polie dans son genre. Et bien sûr, il se posait toujours cette même question qui revenait sans cesse dans sa tête : quel genre de magie pouvait-elle bien utiliser ? Avec tous les vieux livres et grimoires qu'elle trimbalait, elle lui fit d'abord penser à la jeune Levy McGarden, la petite intellectuelle et rat de bibliothèque de la Guilde. Mais d'un autre côté, avec son vieux bâton magique, il pensa aussi à Mystogan. En tout cas, une chose était certaine : il avait hâte de la voir à l'œuvre.

**« Tu dois te demander pourquoi elle va dans ce type de vieille boutique, hein ? »**

Soudainement sortit de ses pensées, le jeune homme posa son regard sur le détenteur de la voix qui venait de lui adresser la parole, c'est-à-dire Chärm. Le chat rose souriait tout en mangeant ses délicieuses fraises, comme d'habitude.

**« Non pas vraiment**, déclara le vert en tournant la tête vers la dite boutique. E**n tout cas, c'est sûr que je ne connais personne de mon entourage qui irait de ce genre de magasins à vieilleries.**

**« Des ''vieilleries'' tu dis ?** S'exclama presque le chat. **Pourtant c'est dans ce genre de boutiques qu'on trouve les choses les plus intéressantes... enfin si on est un peu curieux ! »**

Sans pousser davantage ses propos, l'Exceed rose laissa la mage sur sa faim et reprit sa dégustation de baies. L'épéiste ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre cette dernière phrase comme une insulte directe. Ainsi, il se contenta juste de froncer les sourcils.  
C'est vrai : comme il l'avait énoncé plutôt, lui – ainsi que le reste de l'Unité Raijin d'ailleurs – n'accordait pas trop, voire pas du tout, d'importance à ce genre d'emplettes. Tout en y réfléchissant, il croisa les bras et posa de nouveau ses yeux bleus sur la boutique. Là, il vit Pandora discutailler avec entrain avec le vieux vendeur. Elle paraissait lui demander quelques informations sur l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses fines mains. De là où il était posté, il n'arriva cependant pas à voir l'objet en question.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la verte aux yeux rosées revient de nouveau vers lui avec son nouvel achat. Tandis qu'elle le rangeait précautionneusement, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'objet : il s'agissait d'une sorte de petite pendule dorée, incrustée de pierres précieuses. Elle paraissait plutôt vieille et un peu endommagée mais Pandora semblait lui montrer de l'importance, vu la manière dont elle le touchait. A première vue, elle était contente de l'avoir avec elle. Bientôt, il reprirent rapidement la marche pour rattraper leur retard et rentrer à l'heure du dîner à la guilde. La nuit tombait déjà.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Questionna enfin Fried en lançant un regard inquisiteur à Pandora.

**\- Oh, ça... C'est... Disons une sorte d'artefact magique. Elle permet de localiser les personnes ou les objets perdus.**

**\- Vraiment ? »**

L'unique fille des Astorëlitch acquiesça en silence et observa son vis-à-vis aux yeux bleus avec des yeux ronds et un sourire dessiner sur les lèvres. Elle se réjouissait qu'une autre personne que son chat Chärm s'intéressait un peu à ce qu'elle possédait. Après tout... elle qui était une voyageuse sans attache, avait constamment parcouru le monde seule, en solitaire. Elle n'avait donc pas côtoyé énormément de personnes, et n'avait également aucun ami. Après, elle faisait bien sûr des missions pour des clients un peu particuliers, ou soignait même d'autres individus mais sinon... aucun lien ne s'était formé. Avant et jusqu'à maintenant, elle préférait que les choses soient ainsi. Elle ne désirait pas s'attacher, au risque d'être peut-être déçue ou de perdre en retour. Mais maintenant, elle voulait un peu que cela change. On dit souvent que des partenaires, des camarades, ou mieux des amis, sont nécessaires pour avancer. Alors, elle s'était promis de faire des efforts, pour accomplir sa mission. Et pourtant, avoir des compagnons s'avérait être aussi une faiblesse. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une faible. Elle n'en était pas une. Loin de là. Elle était résistante mentalement.

**« Oui vraiment. Autrement dit, c'est un objet qui développe des dons de clairvoyance chez celui qui le détient, continua Pandora de sa voix douce et monotone. Comme c'est marrant... Jamais je n'aurais imaginer dénicher ce genre de trésors dans votre ville. Vous devriez prendre le temps de faire les magasins plus souvent Fried.**

**\- Laisse tomber, je crois que l'jeune homme pratique pas ce style d'activités**, se moqua Chärm. **»**

A ces mots, la jeune femme laissa éclater un mélodieux petit rire avant de détourner de nouveau son visage droit devant elle, vers la route. Décidément, plus ils avançaient vers la guilde et plus le mage runique avait hâte d'en savoir plus sur la magie de la demoiselle à ses côtés. En tout cas, elle avait l'air d'en connaître un rayon sur l'histoire de la magie. Pour les artefacts, il avait l'impression qu'elle était aussi bien renseignée. Est-ce qu'elle possédait réellement d'autres instruments de ce genre ? Il le découvrirait sans doute dans peu de temps. Il lui tardait de voir ce qu'elle transportait de si précieux dans ses sacs, hormis ses vieux bâtons et ses livres.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait et qu'il s'évadait dans ses pensées, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'aperçut qu'ils arrivaient enfin à la guilde. L'on pouvait apercevoir, depuis là où ils se situaient, le grand bâtiment à l'insigne de _**« Fairy Tail »**_. De son côté, Pandora serra un des ses poings et le plaça contre sa poitrine, geste qui démontrait son léger stress et mal-aise. Elle allait bientôt intégrer la guilde la plus forte du Royaume de Fiore.

* * *

Dans la belle serre fleurie et parfumée du château, Zeref se trouvait là, étendu sur l'herbe. L'air était frais, doux et la senteur des différentes fleurs l'envahissait de façon agréable et presque enivrante. Les rayons du soleil couchant traversait le plafond vitrée et l'on pouvait y discerner un beau crépuscule. Les yeux fermés et la tête reposant sur la paume de ses mains, il écoutait tout en somnolent faiblement le somptueux son que produisait l'instrument de musique. En effet, à ses côtés, l'élégante femme cachée sous ses vêtements et sa capuche de soie, jouait une doucereuse mélodie à l'aide de sa fidèle harpe. Inlassablement et de manière délicate, ses doigts fins touchait avec précision les cordes souples de l'instrument en or massif. Cette fois-ci par contre, la berceuse se voulait joyeuse et pleine de vie. Une mélodie qui illustrait entre autre les biens faits et le bien-être de la nature. Oui... La nature... elle savait qu'il aimait passer du temps dehors, allongé en pleine forêt, au pied d'un arbre. Il appréciait la faune et la flore, bien que son pouvoir ait parfois tendance à tout effacer quand il est instable. Sachant tout cela, elle avait fait en sorte de lui construire un bel endroit où il se sentirait bien, un paysage naturel et éternel. A l'aide de sa magie, elle avait bâtie cette serre, située au centre du vieux château. Elle l'avait rendu éternelle, de telle sorte que ses fleurs ne fanent jamais, que ses arbres, ses plantes et ses fruits ne pourrissent jamais. De plus, elle avait fait en sorte que ce lieu sacré soit insensible et immunisé contre sa puissance mortelle et dévastatrice en cas de problème. Néanmoins, l'énergie du mage noir était bien plus grande et elle devrait donc veiller à surveiller constamment son enchantement.  
Elle ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour lui. Il représentait la seule personne qui avait éprouvé de l'intérêt pour elle et cela valait aussi pour lui. A présent, ils s'aimaient et se chérissaient l'un l'autre. La nature de son pouvoir ne les éloignait pas, bien au contraire. Ensemble, ils luttaient contre ce monde impure et injuste qui les repoussaient. Ils le combattaient ensemble et le changeraient ensemble pour y établir une nouvelle ère.

**« Alors tu comptes garder constamment cette cape ?** Demanda l'homme à la chevelure noir de jais, les yeux clos.

**\- Pour le moment, je préfère la laisser ainsi. Et puis... c'est toi qui me l'a offerte.**

**\- Oui mais seulement... Je ne peux plus voir ni ton visage... ni ton corps. »**

La dame à la harpe esquissa une sourire à ces paroles. Ce côté enfantin qu'il avait l'attendrissait toujours autant. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas.

**« Tu sais que je ne porte rien en dessous n'est-ce pas ?** Lui rappela-t-elle en touchant le bout de son nez de son index. **Tu ne désires pas me voir dans mon simple appareil, n'est-t-il pas ?**

**\- Et pourquoi pas... ?** Répondit Zeref en se redressant et en se rapprochant de son visage. **Tu sais que je te trouve magnifique. Ta beauté est ensorcelante alors tu n'as pas à éprouver le besoin te couvrir... encore moins devant moi. »**

Les joues de l'inconnue encapuchonnée rosirent à ces mots. Il était si gentil et doux avec elle... elle se sentait chanceuse de l'avoir. Après tout, c'était lui qui continuait de faire flamber en elle cette petite lueur d'espoir. L'espoir de voir ce monde et cet univers changé. La seule personne qui lui donnait une raison de rester en vie.

**« Si tu acceptes de venir avec moi au bain tout-à-l'heure, je te promets de l'enlever.**

**\- Depuis quand es-tu si pudique et réservée ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.**

**\- Oh et bien, disons depuis l'instant où tu as fait preuve de ce petit élan libidineux. »**

Suite à ses propos, le mage semant la mort et le désarroi se contenta de sourire. Ensuite, elle s'allongea de nouveau, mais cette-fois sur les genoux de sa compagne. Quant à elle, elle en profita pour se remettre à jouer de la musique. Un instant, elle leva la tête vers la grande paroi de verre au plafond et constata que la nuit approchait peu à peu. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, comme pour ressentir quelque chose.

**« Ca y est. Notre guilde s'est enfin mise en route. La quête du Lost Diamond commence enfin**, énonça-t-elle de sa voix éloquente.

**\- Je suis satisfait de l'entendre. Je compte sur eux pour accomplir avec succès la mission qui leur à été confié.**

**\- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Notre guilde, « Necromantic Moon » ne failliras pas. L'unité qui j'ai envoyé, la team ''Silent'' menée par Abel et Avalon est celle en laquelle j'ai le plus foi.**

**\- Je te fais confiance dans ce cas, susurra le mage au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme. »**

* * *

**« Et voilà, nous y sommes**, annonça Fried avec un grand sourire. **Bienvenue à la Guilde de Fairy Tail ! »**

Quand Pandora passa avec une certaine appréhension le portail de la Guilde, elle se sentit progressivement de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le bâtiment rénové et neuf était encore plus grand que ce qu'elle imaginait. Pourtant, elle qui avait lu attentivement le guide de Fiore n'aurait pas dû être surprise. Mais c'était quand même impressionnant, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Tandis qu'elle avançait avec son ami Exceed assit sur son épaule, des membres de la guilde saluait de part et d'autre le mage des runes, qui les salua en retour. Durant tout le trajet au milieu de tout ce beau monde, elle sentit des regards intrigués posés sur elle et des murmures ou exclamations du genre « Tiens, qui est cette fille avec Fried », des « Elle est mignonne » ou encore des « Pourquoi elle porte tous ces sacs et tous ces bâtons ? »

Rien que tout cela accentua davantage son mal-aise. La jeune femme aux cheveux verts pâles et aux yeux rosés ne fréquentait jamais les lieux grouillants de monde et un peu trop bruyants. De ce fait, elle n'était pas tellement habituée à marcher dans ce genre d'endroit. Néanmoins, il faudra que cela change, étant donné qu'elle comptait intégrer la guilde.

Arrivés devant la grande porte en bois ouvrait qui menait à l'enceinte du bâtiment principal, un spectacle à la fois déconcertant leur faisait face. En effet la grande pièce principale était dans un état lamentable. Le désordre régnait, le sol plein de saleté, la plupart des tables cassés, les chaises balancées n'importe où. Quelques personnes, ivres, gisaient sur le sol, inconscients. D'autres se chamaillait où se battaient, surtout un garçon aux cheveux roses et un autre aux cheveux bleus – et pour aucune raison torse-nu. D'autres encore continuait de boire ou de danser, la musique résonnant partout dans la salle.

**« Quel joyeux bordel !** S'exclama Chärm en pouffant de rire. **C'est tout le temps comme ça à Fairy Tail ? Pas très pro tout ça.**

**\- Oui, l'ambiance est souvent comme ça**, renseigna Fried en se grattant honteusement la tête. **Mais là, c'est un peu plus poussé à cause de notre victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques.**

**\- Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé**, répondit Pandora. **Félicitations. Je suis contente pour vous.**

**\- Merci. Viens ! Je vais te conduire à notre maître. »**

Les deux magiciens suivit du chat rose ailé traversèrent la grande allée menant à un bar. En chemin, ils furent arrêtés par deux individus, sans doute eux aussi des membres de la guilde. Le premier était un homme, dont le visage était caché par un masque, quoique plus précisément, un heaume, comme ceux des chevaliers. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait que sa tenue en était aussi inspirée. Sa boucle de ceinture portait l'insigne de Fairy Tail. Le deuxième, à l'inverse, était une femme, à l'allure confiante et sûr d'elle. Elle portait une robe courte violette et verte qui taillait bien ses formes, un veste marron par dessus, un collant et des chaussures à talons. Ses cheveux étaient longs et châtains clairs et ses yeux foncés. Dans une main, elle tenait un éventail rouge et sur son nez était posé une paire de lunettes. L'emblème de Fairy Tail était aussi gravé sur son sein droit.

**« Ah Fried, tu es enfin de retour !** S'écria la fille en secouant son éventail. **Tu étais encore en train de t'entraîner ?! Pff Tu nous as inquiété !**

**\- C'est la première fois que tu rentres à cette heure**, constata l'homme vêtue du casque. **Tu t'es perdu en chemin ? »**

Fried s'approcha d'eux et les salua, sous les regards inquisiteurs de Pandora et Chärm.

**« Pardon, s'excusa le concerné. Je me suis entraîné un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

**\- Je vois, mais tu pourrais quand même prévenir, hein ! On se faisait du soucis !**

**\- Relax Evergreen. Fried est assez grand. Il a le droit de rentrer tard s'il en a envie.**

**\- Oui mais quand même ! J'allais prévenir Luxus ! M'enfin bon, tu es là et c'est le principal... ... Tiens, c'est qui cette fille avec toi ? »**

Quand la dite Evergreen et son partenaire remarquèrent enfin Pandora, cette-dernière se contenta de détourner les yeux. Ainsi, le mage des Runes en profita pour la présenter.

**« Je vous présente Pandora Astorëlitch et son Exceed Chärm, des nouveaux membres. Quant à toi Pandora, je te présente mes camarades Bixrow et Evergreen. Ils font partis de l'Unité Raijin de Fairy Tail, tout comme moi.**

**\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer**, déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

**\- De même pour moi !** S'écria Chärm, enthousiaste.

**\- Tiens, un Exceed ? Ne me dis pas tu es une Dragon Slayer toi aussi ! »**

La jeune femme aux yeux roses ne compris pas vraiment où le dénommé Bixrow voulait en venir. Cependant... il y avait des Dragon Slayer dans cette guilde ? Certes, elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses au sujet de Fairy Tail. Mais ceci dit, elle connaissait pas vraiment ses membres phares.

**« Non je regrette je n'en suis pas une...**, répondit-elle simplement. **Je...**

**\- Aller ça suffit comme ça toi**, la coupa Evergreen en tapant le torse de son coéquipier avec son éventail. **Ne l'embête pas avec tes questions. Soit la bienvenue Pandora ! C'est bon de savoir que grâce à notre victoire on va accueillir beaucoup plus de nouveaux membres.**

**\- Ouais bienvenue**, enchaîna à son tour Bixrow en tirant la langue. **Allez mes bébés ! Souhaitez-lui aussi la bienvenue !**

**\- Bienvenue ! Bienvenue ! »**

Derrière lui, des espèces de totems parlants volaient et exécutèrent l'ordre de l'homme masqué. Une magie de manipulation sans doute, songea-t-elle en les examinant du regard.

Après cet accueil chaleureux, Fried et ses partenaires la menèrent jusqu'au maître, tout en prenant soin de se frayer un chemin à travers l'agitation générale. Une fois devant le bar, les trois mages de Raijin s'avancèrent devant un vieil homme assis sur le présentoir. Il buvait un grand tonneau de bière et trinquait bruyamment avec deux autres hommes.

**« Maître Makarof commença le mage runique. Nous avons une nouvelle membre. »**

Makarov Dreyar, l'un des Dix Mages Saints. Le maître de Fairy Tail. Un mage extrêmement puissant à ce qu'on raconte.

**« Ooooh, bienvenue à Fairy Tail ma chère enfant**, lança-t-il à l'adresse d'une Pandora un tantinet mal-à-aise. **Tu es très jolie tu sais !**

**\- Hm... Merci...**

**\- Maître ! Elle voudrait faire partie de la guilde !** Souligna Evergreen en remontant ces lunettes.

-** Ah, je vois !** Acquiesça le petit vieil homme en hochant la tête. **Approche ma petite. »**

La concernée s'avança, toujours accompagnée de son chat ailé mangeur de baies. Makarof, de son côté, sortit son tampon encreur magique. Puis, d'un simple geste, il plaqua le coussinet imbibé sur son thorax, au-dessus de sa poitrine. Une fois retiré, elle se rendit compte qu'elle portait à présent l'insigne de la guilde, de couleur mauve. Il en fit de même avec Chärm en lui apposant le même emblème sur le dos, de couleur rouge.

**« Et voilà ! Toi et ton Exceed êtes des nôtres maintenant ! »**

Surprise Pandora ne réalisa pas tout de suite. C'était vraiment tout ? Il n'y avait pas de test d'entrée ou quelque chose comme ça ? Elle n'en revenait presque pas. Elle faisait dorénavant partie de Fairy Tail.

**« Génial, s'écria Evergreen en lui sautant quasiment au cou. Tu as l'honneur de faire partie de la meilleure guilde de Fiore et de me côtoyer, moi, la belle et ravissante Reine des Fées ! Allez viens ! Je vais te présenter aux autres !**

**\- Hey, laisses-la un peu souffler,** lança Bixrow en les suivant.

**\- C'est vrai elle vient tout juste d'arriver**, ajouta Fried en croisant les bras. **»**

Cela dit et sans crier gare, Pandora se retrouva bientôt traînée dans toute la grande salle, au bras d'un brunette enjouée.

* * *

**Fin du ****Chapitre 2**


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Et voilà le troisième chapitre, que je vous poste enfin ! Je m'excuse si j'ai trop tardé et s'il y a des fautes ou des oublis de mots par moments. (Tellement contente de l'avoir que résultat = pressée de poster. :D)**_

_**Bref, bonne lecture !~**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 **

_« Autant en emporte le temps,_

_l'avenir du néant est proche. »_

* * *

Il aura fallut un petit moment avant que Evergreen veuille bien faire une pause dans les présentations en masse. En effet, cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que Pandora enchaînait les salutations. Et inutile de dire que la guilde de Fairy Tail comptait déjà pas mal de membres à son actif, surtout depuis sa victoire à Crocus. Ainsi, la jeune fille avait pu rapidement faire la connaissance de quelques mages très intéressants et sympathiques. Un peu épuisée par tout ça néanmoins, la demoiselle implora presque la brune aux lunettes de s'arrêter un moment.

« Oh pardon, s'excusa une Evergreen gênée. Je crois que je me suis un peu emportée. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, la rassura Pandora. C'est juste... que c'était un peu trop pour moi. Et puis... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dans un lieu avec autant de monde...»

La verte s'assit à une table et s'y détendit. Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Chärm qui semblait, à contrario d'elle, s'être rapidement intégré. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua également les trois Exceed en sa compagnie. La mage féérique, quant à elle, observa un instant sa nouvelle camarade. Elle la trouvait tellement réservée et douce... Pour une elle, c'était une première puisque la plupart des membres de Fairy Tail était beaucoup plus extravertis et bourrins sur les bords. Ainsi, elle réajusta ses lunettes et offrit un sourire confiant à la verte.

« Ne t'en fait pas, s'empressa de lui dire la brune, je suis certaine que tu te plairas avec nous. Bon certes, il y a souvent des engueulades qui virent en bagarres par moment... Mais ici, on est comme une vraie famille. »

Pandora leva les yeux vers Evergreen, songeuse. Une "famille"... Subitement, elle se mit à penser à ses parents. Où étaient-ils ? Que devenaient-ils ? Elle même l'ignorait et seuls les esprits le savaient.

« Tu sais, Ever à raison. »

Pandora leva les yeux et aperçut Fried et Bixrow venir à leur rencontre.

« A la guilde des fées, reprit Fried, nous ne faisons qu'un. Nous luttons ensembles pour faire le bien et nous nous entraidons. Le maître nous considère comme ses propres enfants et nous le considérons nous-même comme notre propre parent.

\- Ouah Fried, tu m'impressionnes ! Le titilla Bixrow avec un sourire. Ton discours est vraiment touchant...même si ce que tu dis est vrai ! »

Les mots du mage runique résonnèrent dans son esprit. Une famille dont elle faisait dorénavant partie... C'était décidé : elle allait faire son maximum pour devenir une puissante mage et être digne d'être l'une des leurs. Par contre elle ne s'était pas attendue à un accueil aussi chaleureux, loin de là, et cela l'avait même quelque peu déstabilisé. Et bien entendu, elle n'avait pas oublié la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à eux.

Soudainement, un verre de jus de fruit se posa en face d'elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Intriguée, elle dirigea son regard vers la personne qui venait de le poser. Là, elle vit une une belle jeune fille à la chevelure blanche et ondulée et aux yeux bleus. Cette-dernière lui fit un charmant sourire tout en portant son plateau.

« Je présume que tu dois être Pandora Astorëlitch, lui déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Et bien... oui, c'est exact, acquiesça la concernée avec une expression inquisitrice.

\- Et bien c'est fantastique. Le maître m'a prévenu de ton arrivée et j'ai absolument tenu à te rencontrer, reprit-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante. Je suis Mirajane Strauss mais comme tous les autres, tu peux m'appeler Mirajane ou Mira. Soit la bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

\- Merci beaucoup, dit simplement Pandora.

\- J'aurais voulu venir t'accueillir plus tôt mais comme tu peux le voir, c'est toujours la fête ici et j'étais quelque peu débordée.

\- Car en plus d'être la représentante de la guilde, Mirajane travaille aussi au bar, expliqua Fried à son tour.

\- Et sa beauté légendaire lui vaut le fait d'être mannequin pour le Weekly Sorcerer ! » Ajouta Bixrow avec entrain.

A ces mots, Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie, songea Pandora en la détaillant plus amplement. Gentille, douce, ouverte et aimable... Elle être l'une des plus appréciés de la Guilde et ça ne l'étonnait pas. Mais est-ce qu'elle désirait obtenir ce statut elle aussi ? Peut-être pas.

« Arrêtes un peu Bixrow... tu vas me faire rougir, répondit alors l'albinos.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile d'être mannequin pour le Weekly Sorcerer ! Je pourrais le devenir aussi si je le voulais, hmpf ! Déclara Evergreen en croisant les bras.

\- Toi ? S'exclama le jeune homme masqué. Certainement pas !

\- Quoi ? Répètes un peu ça pour voir !? »

Evergreen se mit par la suite à courir en agitant son éventail après un joyeux Bixrow fier de sa vanne. Fried colla une main à son visage, déçu par l'attitude enfantine de ses coéquipiers. On se croirait en maternelle et depuis le temps, Ever aurait dû s'habituer aux charmantes taquineries du mage maître de la possession. Pandora, curieuse, observa la scène d'une expression neutre sans rien dire

Mirajane, de son côté, rit de nouveau un instant en essayant de les calmer gentiment. Et il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour aider la brune à reprendre contenance.

« Allons allons, du calme tous les deux, leur conseilla aimable la mage à la chevelure blanche. Au fait Pandora, as-tu déjà fait parti d'une guilde auparavant ?

\- Moi...? Non. Fairy Tail est ma première guilde. C'est pour ça que... j'ai l'air de ne pas être très à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux au fil du temps, je te le garantis. Bien, puisque tu es novice en la matière, je t'expliquerai demain matin comment les choses fonctionnent : le système des guildes, les guildes noires, les quêtes et tout le reste. Pour l'instant profite de la soirée d'accord ?

\- Entendu, répondit la verte en hochant la tête.

\- Parfait ! Alors à demain ! »

Mirajane lui adressa un clin d'œil tout en saluant avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le bar pour servir les autres membres. Elle ne voulut pas le reconnaître mais Pandora était déjà pressée d'en savoir plus et d'entamer ses missions, dont "celle" qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Mais chaque en son temps, se disait-elle. Ainsi, elle prit le verre que lui avait apporté Mira et en bu une gorgée. Suite une proposition de Fried, les trois mages de l'Unité Raijin décidèrent de dîner à la guilde en compagnie de la nouvelle venue. De cette manière, elle put en apprendre davantage sur eux, comme par exemple le fait que Evergreen veuille devenir une fée ou que Fried admire grandement un certain Laxus Dreyar.

« Qui est Laxus ? Les questionna Pandora. Il porte le même nom que le Maître il me semble.

\- Laxus ? C'est le petit-fils de Makarov et le leader de notre Unité Raijin, l'informa le mage des runes avec ferveur.

\- C'est un des quatre Dragon Slayers de la guilde, plus précisément le "Lightning Dragon Slayer", affirma Bixrow après avoir mangé un morceau de viande.

\- En parlant de lui, il où ? On ne l'a pas vu de la journée ! S'interrogea Ever en rehaussant ses lunettes. Je croyais qu'il ferait un tour ici.

\- Il doit surement être chez lui à l'heure qu'il est, hasarda Fried. Nous pourrons sans nul doute le voir demain. »

Pandora acquiesçât sans un mot puis réfléchit un instant avant de sortir un énorme grimoire de son sac. Curieux, les trois autres mages la regardèrent faire. Le livre en question était assez épais et vieux quand elle l'ouvrit, en tournant les pages l'on pouvait s'apercevoir que les pages étaient jaunies, presque fragiles. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait visiblement beaucoup y tenir puisqu'elle l'utilisait avec soin, en prenant garde de ne pas abimés les pages et les écrits qui y sont inscrits.

« Je trouve cela incroyable qu'il y ait des possesseurs de la magie des Chasseurs de Dragon dans cette guilde.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Fried. Pourquoi ça ?

\- ...Parce que c'est une magie relativement rare et ancienne... Elle était censée avoir disparu avec les dragons eux-même, comme le décrit ce livre. »

Elle feuilleta de nouveau l'ouvrage sous les regards attentifs de ses trois nouveaux compagnons de guilde.

« Les dragons, continua Pandora les yeux clos, étaient à l'origine des créatures extrêmement puissantes et intelligentes. Ils auraient vécu quatre cents ans avant notre ère sur Earth Land. Ils dirigeaient cette terre et considéraient les humains comme de la simple nourriture. Mais un jour, l'un d'eux a proposé de les épargner de cette souffrance, croyant que les deux espèces pourraient vivre ensemble et en harmonie. En conséquence, cela a donné lieu à une guerre civile épouvantable entre deux camps : les "pro-humains" et leurs opposés. Et c'est alors que certains humains ont appris la magie grâce aux dragons et ont rejoint la guerre, la magie des Chasseurs de Dragons. Mais contre toute attente, alors que la victoire s'annonçait pour les partisans de la coexistence, les deux parties ont dû faire face à un ennemi commun : un Chasseur de Dragons s'est mis à tuer tous les autres dragons, aussi bien ennemis qu'alliés, avant de se baigner dans leur sang et d'en devenir un lui-même avec l'aide du mage noir Zeref : c'est celui que l'on appelle à présent "Acnologia"... »

A la fin de son petit récit, Pandora ouvrit les yeux et se sentit très rapidement gênée. Evergreen, Bixrow et Fried l'étudiait étrangement du regard. Aussitôt, elle referma son bouquin et le rangea, honteuse. Le _Dragon Historia... le grand livre des Dragons..._

« Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la verte aux yeux rosés. Je me suis un peu laissée aller. Je ne voulais pas vous ennuyez avec mes histoires.

\- T'en fais pas, lui assura Bixrow. C'est plutôt sympa à écouter pour être honnête.

\- Où as-tu trouver ce livre ? Lui demanda Fried, intéressé.

\- Et bien, disons que c'est le premier livre que l'on m'a offert étant enfant. Un de mes préférés. Je trouve l'histoire des dragons si fascinante...

\- En tout cas, intervint Evergreen, c'est le genre de livre qui aiderait beaucoup Wendy, Gajeel et...

\- HEEEEEE TOOOOOOI ! »

Une forte interpellation coupa la phrase de la fée. Un morceau de poulet à la main, un garçon aux cheveux roses et yeux... venait de s'écraser au pied de la verte qui, apeurée et surprise, recula un peu plus loin sur le banc de la table.

« Ah bun tiens, j'allais le dire, énonça la fée gorgone avec dédain.

\- Hééé, toiiiiii, la nouvelle ! Reprit le garçon avec en train tout en manquant de s'étouffer avec la nourriture dans sa bouche.

\- M-Moi ? Répéta Pandora, décontenancée.

\- Bun oui toi ! Qui d'autre ?! Bref, je t'ai entendu !

\- Tu m'as... entendu ?

\- Oui...! Quand tu leur parlais des dragons ! T'as l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur eux, pas vrai ?

\- ... C'est-à-dire que... En fait...

\- Si tu en sais autant, c'est que tu dois connaître Igneel ! Tu saurais pas où il est par hasard ? C'est mon père et je le cherche ! Allez, je suis sûr que tu peux m'aid-...

\- Non mais ça va pas Natsu ?! Et la politesse ? »

Un garçon torse nu accompagné des quelques autres personnes arriva derrière le garçon à la chevelure rose et lui flanqua un coup sur la tête. Le dit Natsu gémit de douleur avant de hurler au visage de celui qui lui avait fait ça.

« Hey Gray ! Non mais tu te prends pour qui pour me taper comme ça ?!

\- Et toi alors, hein ? T'es toujours désespérant mon pauvre ! »

S'en suivit une très longue engueulade entre les deux mages qui paraissaient s'apprécier comme chiens et chats. L'un criait sur l'autre et vice versa et les propositions de duels fusèrent. En un rien de temps, ils attirèrent l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle. N'y comprenant rien, Pandora lança un regard à Evergreen qui s'empressa de lui faire un geste de lui confier :

« Quand je te disais que ça pouvait tourner en bagarre général...

\- Quoi ? Ils vont...vraiment se battre ici et maintenant ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, quelqu'un prit les deux rivaux par la peau du cou et les cognèrent l'un à l'autre. En chœur, les mages de glace et de feu grognèrent de douleur avant de s'écraser au sol comme des masses et de masser leurs têtes endolories. La jeune fille rousse qui venait de leur infliger cette petite punition se frotta les mains et croisa les bras. Deux autres mages, une blonde et une plus jeune aux cheveux bleus, apparurent.

« Erza, dit la blonde à la rousse, je crois tu y as été un peu fort non ?

\- Tu trouves Lucy ? Moi je ne pense pas. Ils ont eu ce qu'ils méritent à juste titre ! Ce comporter ainsi devant un nouveau membre...! »

Vêtue de son armure signé Heart Kreuz, la jeune femme à la chevelure rouge s'avança vers la table où se situait l'Unité Raijin et la nouvelle venue. Puis, solennellement, elle s'inclina devant la mage à la chevelure verte qui était encore peu dépassée par les évènements.

« Je te prie de les pardonner pour leur comportement. Ils ont l'air un peu idiots comme ça mais au fond ils ont bon cœur.

Pandora les étudia un instant du regard et remarqua qu'ils faisaient la moue à cause du terme "idiots" qui avait été utilisé à leur encontre. Mais pourtant, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air gentil dans le fond.

« Je comprends, répondit-elle enfin en hochant la tête. Ce n'est rien.

\- Tant mieux, je suis rassurée qu'ils ne t'aient pas trop effrayés. Au fait, je me nomme Erza Scarlet. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Fairy Tail. Et voici Lucy Heartfillia et Wendy Marvel. Quant aux deux autres... Natsu Dragneel et Gray Fullbuster.

\- Salut, lui lança la blonde prénommée Lucy.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, enchaîna timidement la plus jeune. »

La verte hocha la tête et planta de nouveaux ses orbes roses sur Natsu. Quand il reprit suffisamment ses esprits, il bondit de nouveau vers elle et réitéra ses questions sur le fameux "Igneel". Pour toute réponse, elle agita négativement la tête.

« Je regrette, je ne sais rien de ce dragon que tu recherches, lui dit-elle.

\- Raaaah, j'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Râla-t-il, l'air abattu. »

Alors qu'il commençait à déprimer devant ses camarades, Pandora soupira un instant avant de sortir de nouveau le Livre des Dragons de son sac. Puis, elle le tendit délicatement à Natsu, qui ne comprenait pas son geste.

« Tu es un Dragon Slayer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tiens : je te prête ce livre. Peut-être que tu trouveras des indices sur la disparition de ton dragon et le lieu où il se trouve. Je ne l'ai pas encore entièrement lu mais il se peut que tu puisses trouver ce que tu recherches à l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? Enfin j'veux dire, tu es vraiment sûre que je peux le prendre ? »

A ces mots, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, le premier depuis son arrivée à Magnolia. Natsu, indécis, hésita un instant avant de finalement prendre en main le vieux livre avec un sourire radieux.

« Ouah, merci beaucoup ! Moi qui te trouvais un peu bizarre, je t'aime bien finalement !

\- ... »

Pandora ne dit rien, préférant observer en silence le mage à l'écharpe courir a loin avec son livre.

* * *

Dans la pénombre, le groupe de mage avançait, se rapprochant de plus en plus de leur première destination. En effet, c'était dans ce petit village en ruine qu'ils allaient commencer leur investigation. D'après leur bien-aimée maîtresse, quelques unes des traces magiques laissées par la "pierre" se situait ici même. Décidés, ils entamèrent les recherches, en prenant soin de fouiller chaque monticules de terres.

« Mon cher Abel, tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais me salir les mains en touchant cette terre répugnante et pleine de poussière, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le concerné poussa un grognement de mécontentement et d'ennui. Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il fallut que la maîtresse lui assigne ce mage snob, prétentieux et prude ? Sans sa compagnie, cela aurait été beaucoup mieux. Durant tout le trajet, cet Avalon n'avait pas cessé de le railler, de lui parler de choses futiles sans intérêts et de se plaindre. Mais bon, si la Dame l'avait mandaté, c'est qu'il devait être vraiment à la hauteur. Oui, c'était réellement la première fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Et Dieu seul savait si Abel allait tenir le coup sans avoir à l'étriper dans la seconde.

« Si tu as une meilleure idée à nous suggérer pour éviter de nous salir, alors je t'écoutes. »

Avalon éclata alors d'un rire franc. Il sentait bien que son camarade se retenait de lui en foutre une et de le faire taire à jamais. Mais lui, il savait bien qu'il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il ne réagisse. Après tout, il était un peu le chouchou de la maîtresse. Et pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, Abel ne lèverait pas la main sur lui. Quand bien même il craquerait, il pouvait être sûr qu'il était tout-à-fait doté des capacités pour se défendre. Toutefois, en parlant, l'homme avait effectivement une pensée intéressante à partager avec ses camarades.

« Je pressens une force venant tout droit de la grotte là-bas. Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir tu ne penses pas ? »

Abel ne répondit rien et détourna son regard vers la dite grotte. Ceci fait, il ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie. Effectivement... c'était dur à admettre mais l'aristocrate à la langue de vipère avait raison. La force était faible mais l'on pouvait quand même la sentir avec un peu de volonté. Une fois fixé, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa de nouveau son ''partenaire''.

« Bien, allons-y dans ce cas, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte. »

Après une petite marche ralentie par quelques obstacles, les mages noires arrivèrent enfin au cœur de la grotte. L'endroit ressemblait à une espèce de temple intérieur, où une gigantesque statue leur faisait face. Sur l'autel, un orifice destiné à porter un objet précieux était présente. Puis, il virent bien des choses mais... pas de trace de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Abel faisait le tour des lieux avec ses autres compagnons, Avalon se mit de nouveau à ricaner en caressant ses mèches de cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait encore rire, lui demanda Abel dans son dos.

\- Jettes un coup d'œil au sol et tu verras toi-même. »

Le garçon à la chevelure mauve s'exécuta et y compris aussitôt ce qui se tramait. Rapidement, il se mit en position accroupie et pris une des petites billes qui brillaient légèrement par terre. Des boules d'énergie de la taille d'une perle avaient suffit à les tromper.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas, reprit l'albinos.

\- Ouais... Quelqu'un est déjà venu ici et essaye de nous tromper. Une personne qui est au courant de ce qu'on recherche. »

**Fin Chapitre 3**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hellow happy people !~ Ici Ethymologia, enfin de retour avec la suite de Lost Diamond ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour la longue attente : à cause de mes examens blancs, ce n'était pas évident de le boucler ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayé de le rallonger un peu et j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira. ;u; Ah, et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes ou des oublis de mots : j'essaye d'être vigilante en me relisant mais il n'y en a toujours qui m'échappent (les vicieux ! °3°). Veulà, c'est à peu près tout. Sinon, j'ai changé le rating de la fanfiction, qui est passé de T à M, vu que j'ai décidé de faire apparaître mon tout premier lemon plus tôt que prévu, dans la _première partie_ de ce chapitre même. Donc, c'est surtout un averto pour ceux qui me lisaient avant le changement : WARNING à vous ! Sinon, je tiens aussi à remercier "Noirdegeais" pour ces reviews : j'espère que la suite te plairas si tu as le courage de me suivre encore un peu. :3****  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !~**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_« Le temps adoucit tout. »_

* * *

L'immense salle d'eau du manoir, contrairement à la plupart des autres pièces de la bâtisse, était lumineuse et chaleureuse. Les murs blancs ivoires et le plafond beige en forme de dôme soulignaient et intensifiaient sa clarté. Le sol, lui, était de marbre et parsemé de motifs délicats en argent. Les grandes baies vitrées qui permettaient de l'illuminer étaient encadrées par de longs rideaux couleur or, synonymes de richesse du lieu. Des lustres en verres plaqués sur les zones murales rajoutaient également un complément de luminosité. Des meubles et des statues au style antique trônaient de ça et là et contenaient tout ce qui était nécessaire pour l'hygiène. Près d'un grand lavabo lui aussi fait d'or et de marbre, des serviettes propres décoraient le mur, accrochées sur des porte-serviettes. Dans un coin de la grande pièce, une élégante douche n'espérait plus qu'à être utilisée. Et enfin, bien en évidence sur la partie centrale, se situait une très grande baignoire ronde, presque similaire à une petite piscine vu ses dimensions. A l'intérieur, l'eau bouillonnante et remplie de bulle de savon n'attendait plus que ses occupants. Autour d'elle, des petits sièges étaient disposés, apportant un petit côté relaxant à cette partie là de la demeure.

L'endroit était bel et bien, une fois de plus, digne de la maîtresse des lieux qui n'avait pas lésiné sur la décoration, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit parfait pour eux deux. Après son fabuleux jardin secret, la salle de bain était son lieu de détente favoris. Elle appréciait l'eau, la chaleur et le bien-être qu'elle dégageait. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette particularité qu'elle avait d'être apaisante et ça, Zeref l'avait bien compris puisqu'il connaissait par cœur sa dulcinée depuis le temps. D'ailleurs, lui-même préférait le calme et la tranquillité et il s'agissait des traits de personnalité qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle.

Souhaitant se détendre un moment, le mage s'était dirigé vers la dite salle d'eau pour s'y laver et s'y reposer quelques instants. Poussant la porte à l'aide sa magie, il y entra lentement et observa le tout d'un simple regard. En voyant qu'elle n'était pas encore là, il retira ses vêtements sans aucune gêne. Après tout, c'était aussi sa demeure désormais. Une fois dévêtu, le mage ténébreux s'avança donc vers la baignoire et s'y installa. Quand il s'habitua à la température du bain, il recueillit à l'aide de ses mains une petite quantité d'eau qu'il versa sur sa tête et sur son visage. La sensation du liquide chaud ruisselant sur son corps eut pour effet de lui faire pousser un petit soupir de satisfaction. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Bientôt, l'élégante demoiselle encapuchonnée arriva à son tour dans la salle d'eau, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Enchantée par le joli tableau peint devant ses yeux, elle se rapprocha de son mage adoré avant plonger ses pieds nus dans l'eau, s'asseyant près de lui et chantonnant un petit air mélodieux. Lui dévoilant une partie de ses jambes, celui-ci ne sut pas y résister et les embrassa de manière doucereuse, savourant chaque parcelle de sa peau. La belle, quant à elle, se mit à doucement rire en sentant les baisers sur ses membres tant l'effet était presque chatouilleux. Puis, subitement et contre-toute attente, le jeune homme à la chevelure noire de jais l'attira promptement dans l'eau, lassé par ce petit jeu qui l'ennuyait déjà. Cette-fois, il désirait plus de sa part, elle qui l'avait toujours repoussé jusqu'à présent depuis son retour.

Amusée par cette situation, la demoiselle contempla son unique vêtement mouillé. A cause de ce bain improvisé, ses formes généreuses étaient bien sûr mises en évidence, ce qui ne déplut fortement pas à son compagnon, elle pouvait le voir. Après s'être léché avidement les lèvres, ce-dernier esquissa un sourire avant de la ramener à lui à l'aide d'une main bien placée sur sa taille. La belle put voir que l'attitude de son homme changeait peu à peu. Son côté innocent et presque pure laissait peu à peu place à son côté dominateur et imposant qu'elle aimait tant en sa personne. On dirait qu'ils allaient bien se divertir tous les deux.

« Ô Zeref, mon maître adoré... Il semblerait que tu m'aies transformé en une sorte de chat mouillé... Vois comme tu m'as trempée...

\- ... C'est vrai, répondit son vis-à-vis d'une voix traînante. Mais... cela te vas si bien...Et puis... je ne tiens plus en place.

\- Hm... Et moi qui pensait t'offrir mon corps dans d'autres circonstances... »

Mais sans aucun avertissement, le brun plaqua ses lèvres brûlantes sur celles de sa partenaire, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et avec fougue. Celle-ci y répondit lentement, entre-ouvrant même sa bouche pour que la langue avide de son amant puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Ainsi, leurs muscles mouillés s'entremêlèrent et se détachaient de manière répétitive pour donner un ballet buccale digne ce nom.

Quand il se séparèrent enfin pour reprendre leur souffle, la mage noire plaqua sa maîtresse contre le bord de la baignoire et lui offrit une expression des plus prometteuses. Très vite, il en profita aussi pour lui arracher sa cape sans toutefois la déchirer, dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse et le reste de son corps au grand jour. La jeune femme, de son côté, ne put pas lui résister et s'empressa de couvrir son torse nu baisers. Satisfait de son entreprise, Zeref attrapa le cou de sa compagne et approcha sa tête de la sienne. Là, la belle put voir que les yeux du bel homme avait viré au rouge, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il était tellement plus attirant quand il se comportait comme ça...

Comme pour mettre un terme à son flot de pensée, il posa sa main libre sur sa partie intime avant de la caresser avec envie. Plutôt réceptive, elle tressaillit un instant et se mit à gémir, son geste lui faisant déjà de l'effet. Elle s'en voulut presque de ressentir ça aussi rapidement, elle qui voulait faire durer l'instant à tout prix. Et comme si il avait lu en, il lui adressa à nouveau la parole, d'un ton bienveillant.

« Hmpf. Regardes-toi... tu t'emportes déjà. Mais je te comprends parfaitement... cela fait presque une éternité que je t'ai pas prise.

\- Mh~... Alors il me tarde que tu le fasses, lui gémit-elle avec envie.

\- Tu peux compter là-dessus ma chère. De toute manière, j'avais déjà décidé qu'il en soit ainsi, avec ou sans ton accord. »

Zeref planta alors un des ses doigts mouillé dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, lui arrachant au passage un petit cri de plaisir. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'entendre geindre comme ça. Cela sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Leur corps humides à cause de l'eau d'une part mais bouillant d'excitation d'autre part renforçait indéniablement ce moment sensuel et érotique. Voulant beaucoup plus que cela, la harpiste se mit à bouger progressivement en accord avec ses mouvements, incitant le brun à enfoncer son doigt plus profondément en elle. Un sourire malsain sur les lèvres, il accéda à sa demande en ajoutant deux doigts supplémentaires d'un coup, la faisant gémir encore plus fort. Mais, de son côté, elle prit aussi l'initiative de prendre la verge déjà bien dressée de son homme à pleine main avant de faire des gestes de va-et-vient avec. Elle eut un petit rictus quand il réagit.

« Aaah... Je vois... que tu peux toujours te montrer aussi mesquine... c'est bien, constata-t-il.

\- Et... je te réserve encore d'autres surprise mon bien-aimé magicien obscur... Aaah...~! Mais...elle seront pour bien plus tard...~

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu es... le dessus sur moi très chère. »

D'un geste soudain, le mage retourna la jeune fille qui se retrouva dos à lui. Et doucement, il caressa son intimité à l'aide de son muscle masculin dur et tendu. Suite à ses frottements qui lui procuraient un léger plaisir, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de façon totalement érotique, attendant impatiemment qu'il la prenne. Bien sûr, elle se garda bien partager avec lui cette pensée, pour ne pas lui donner cette petite satisfaction.

A ces mots, il pénétra en elle d'un coup sec, lâchant au passage un râle intense de bien-être. A force de voyager par-ci et par là, il avait oublié combien cette perception physique lui procurait vraiment beaucoup de bien. Et l'orifice étroit de sa compagne la décuplait. Visiblement, ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai : elle était bel et bien restée chaste durant son absence. Et autant dire qu'elle non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir. S'en suivit alors de lents mouvements de va et vient, qui passèrent plus rapidement que prévue à la vitesse supérieure. Les coups de reins intenses du mage noir lui fournissaient un plaisir incommensurable : en effet, plus il accélérait et plus la belle musicienne émettait des sons tout bonnement désirables aux yeux de jeune homme. Ses seins bougeant avec entrain à cause du rythme effréné, ce-dernier les saisit à pleine mains et les malaxa sans gêne en veillant bien à tirer un peu sur ses tétons. Leurs corps qui claquaient tous deux l'un contre l'autre - et dans l'eau qui plus est - provoquaient un bruit sec qui résonnait dans toute la pièce, en plus de leurs gémissements et grognements incessants. Ne contrôlant plus ni ses gestes ni sa conscience, Zeref attrapa à nouveau la gorge de sa gracieuse harpiste - sans pour autant lui faire mal - à l'aide de sa main droite et laissa la gauche s'occuper de sa poitrine.

Les coups butoirs du ténébreux incitèrent l'artiste à prendre appui sur le bord de la baignoire, ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier le nom de son compagnon, désirant toujours plus. Seulement, il l'en dissuada en attrapant fermement ses poignets. Comme ça, Zeref trouva cette position plus que confortable puisqu'elle lui permettait d'explorer plus en profondeur l'intérieur de sa femme officieuse. Ses parois qui se resserraient d'ailleurs de plus en plus sur son membre lui indiquaient qu'elle était au bord de l'extase, et lui aussi.

Et enfin, après un ultime mouvement de reins, le Dieu de la mort de ce monde jouit en même temps que sa déesse, déversant en elle sa divine semence. Reprenant son souffle, il relâcha son emprise et s'adossa au bord du bain, redevenant peu à peu lui-même. Épuisée par cette partie de jambe en l'air totalement improvisée, la favorite contemplait le liquide blanchâtre de son homme couler sur ses jambes. Ensuite, elle enlaça son aimé et effleura ses lèvres avec ses doigts fins tandis que lui passait sa main sur son dos à elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Merci pour ce moment exquis, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en prend soin de le mordiller légèrement.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Comptes-tu rester encore un peu en ma compagnie ?

\- Non je regrette... pas dans l'immédiat. Je dois prendre des nouvelles d'Abel pour obtenir des informations sur notre quête.

\- Toujours rien depuis qu'ils ont pris la route ? Demanda son interlocuteur en plaçant ses deux mains derrière sa tête.

\- Ils sembleraient qu'ils soient sur une piste intéressante et ils ont besoin de mon aide afin que je les guide. Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas si je m'absente un peu, d'autant plus que sans notre petite... ''affaire'', j'aurais déjà éclaircit ce détail. »

Son vis-à-vis émit un léger rire avant de lui répondre de nouveau. Comme si elle n'y avait pas mis du sien dans cette ''affaire'' comme elle l'appelait si bien.

« Soit, fais dont, lui accorda-t-il. Mais s'il te plaît... ne tarde pas trop. C'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant.

\- C'est promis. Je ferais au plus vite. »

La jeune femme parvint à mettre la main sur sa cape et sortit de l'eau, en déposant au passage un dernier petit baiser à son amant. D'un simple geste de main, le vêtement redevint sec et le vêtit aussitôt. Et finalement, elle quitta les lieux, laissant seul Zeref songeur.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de bain le corps entouré d'un serviette et les cheveux encore mouillés, Pandora esquissa un faible sourire à l'attention de son hôte. La jolie blonde, assise à sa table en train de lire un livre, se tourna vers elle et en fit de même, contente de voir que sa nouvelle camarade avait pu prendre un peu de bon temps. Vu que la discrète demoiselle à la chevelure verte et son Exceed débarquaient tout juste à Magnolia, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps nécessaire pour rechercher un habitat dans leurs moyens, étant arrivés dans la soirée. Et vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas intégrer Fairy Hills tout de suite, Lucy s'était proposée avec joie de les héberger le temps nécessaire. Un geste aimable et pratique pour les deux arrivants.

« Alors, est-ce que ton bain était assez chaud ? Demanda Lucy avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui je te remercie, lui répondit timidement la verte en séchant sa chevelure devant le miroir de la pièce principale. C'est gentil à toi de m'héberger le temps que je me trouve un chez moi. Ça ne doit pas être pratique pour toi... n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Ça me fait plaisir au contraire ! Et puis... ça me change des visites improvisées de Natsu et les autres...»

Lucy Heartfilia se mit à rire nerveusement quand elle se remémora les innombrables fois où Natsu et Happy scouattaient son petit nid douillet. Qu'elle soit présente ou même absente, ces deux-là en profitaient toujours pour entrer par effraction dans son appartement et s'y mettre à l'aise bien contre son gré, ce qui la plaçait bien sûr dans des situations souvent bien gênantes. De plus, Erza commençait elle aussi à prendre cette mauvaise habitude. Seule Wendy faisait preuve de bonne manière...pour le moment du moins. Pourtant, la Team Natsu semblait s'être calmer à ce niveau-là depuis l'arriver de Pandora la veille. Pas de visites impromptues dans la soirée, pas d'entrées par la fenêtre, pas de désordre... ce qui lui fit bien plaisir même si elle appréciait malgré tout leur compagnie.

La veille, les deux jeunes femmes en avaient donc profité pour approfondir les présentations et faire connaissance. Même si la verte s'était montrée plutôt silencieuse et distante, elle avait su se détendre un peu plus devant une blonde avenante et sympathique. Comme d'habitude par contre, Chärm s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec elle, entamant la conversation et lui posant des questions tandis que Pandora se contentait d'écouter passivement. Son Exceed était bien plus douée qu'elle pour se faire des amis, c'était certain. Mais peu à peu, elle lui avait offert quelques détail sur sa vie, en restant quand même muette sur certains points. Ainsi, Lucy en avait su davantage sur sa toute nouvelle colocataire : Pandora Astorëlitch, mage nomade âgée de dix-neuf ans, orpheline et originaire d'un lointain continent d'Earthland appelé Zaphias. Ce n'était peut-être pas beaucoup de détails mais au moins, c'était déjà un grand pas, n'est-ce pas ? Fait troublant, elle n'avait pas tenu à lui divulguer la nature de sa magie tout de suite, préférant garder ça pour plus tard.

Alors que la nouvelle mage pleine de mystère s'habillait, la constellationniste se leva et commença à mettre la table pour le petit déjeuner. Dans le même temps, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge. Il était déjà 7h30 du matin et l'aube laissait doucement place au soleil matinal. C'était une bonne chose puisque ça voulait dire qu'elles s'étaient levée suffisamment tôt. En se dirigeant vers les placards du petit espace cuisine, elle aperçut sur le petit canapé les quelques livres et grimoires appartenant à sa colocataire temporaire. Curieuse, elle y attarda un moment son regard avant de rapidement reprendre où elle était quand elle vit que Pandora venait de finir de se changer. L'ayant remarquée, la verte ne fit rien et rangea sa serviette dans la petite salle de bain.

« Tu sais, tu peux les lire si tu veux, lui signifia-t-elle simplement en revenant dans la pièce principale.

\- Oh, tu m'as vu les regarder, culpabilisa une Lucy honteuse. Désolée, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète !

\- Ne t'excuses pas, voyons. En fait, cela me fait plutôt plaisir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'y intéresse. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu veux, tu peux y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part. Tu sais, j'adore les livres alors je n'ai pas pu résister, ajouta la blonde en riant légèrement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre, confirma la seconde en s'approchant des fourneaux. En plus d'être un rat de bibliothèque, tu aimes écrire, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ah... euh... oui. Mais je ne suis pas très fière de ce que j'écris, même si mon amie Levy me dit que ce n'est pas mal du tout.

\- Alors elle doit avoir raison. Un écrivain ne doit pas se sous-estimer. Car après tout, il met en scène ce qu'il aime, ce qui lui tient à cœur. »

Évidemment, elle avait raison, spécula Lucy en sortant du jus d'orange du frigo. Elle faillait qu'elle ait plus confiance en elle à se niveau-là, c'était indéniable. La persévérance, la motivation et la confiance en soi-même caractérisaient trois des quelques qualités d'un bon romancier.

« Bon, en attendant, je vais t'aider pour la cuisine. Je ne suis peut-être pas une cordon bleu hors-pairs mais je peux quand même te donner un coup de main.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te déranger pour...-

\- J'y tiens beaucoup, la coupa gentiment la concernée. Je te suis redevable pour l'hébergement. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille à la chevelure verte pâle adressa un léger sourire à son hôte tout en sortant de quoi faire un bon repas matinal, dont de la farine, du sucre, des œufs et de la levure. Puis, sous les yeux admiratifs de Lucy, elle se mit à préparer le tout, et pas qu'un peu. Une demi-heure plus tard, une très bonne odeur de crêpes emplit l'odorat de la blonde, qui en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Une fois le tout prêt à être servit, elles s'attablèrent et mangèrent tranquillement tout en discutant. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient toutes les deux levées assez tôt le matin pour être le plus tôt possible à la guilde. Aujourd'hui, Pandora et Chärm allaient entamer leur première quête et dieu seul savait à quel point les missions s'arrachaient en début de matinée puisque vers midi, il n'en restait plus une seule. Enfin si, mais il s'agissait souvent des moins intéressantes où les récompenses étaient maigres.

« Mmmh~ Ces crêpes sucrées sont vraiment délicieuses, s'extasia Lucy avec des étoiles pleins les yeux. Tu es une vraie chef cuisinière Pandora !

\- ... Je te remercie. J'ai vraiment tenté de faire de mon mieux alors je suis contente que ça te plaise.

\- En fait, je crois même que je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des lustres !~ Tu crois que tu pourrais nous faire à dîner aussi un de ces jours ?

\- Bien sûr, accepta la verte. Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

\- Génial ! Mais dis-moi, où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? Enfin... je veux... cette qualité ne se voit pas au premier coup d'œil chez toi. »

Pandora posa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette, détournant son regard sur le côté droit de la table. Elle réfléchit un instant. Des souvenirs refirent alors surface dans son esprit. Mais aussitôt, elle décida de les effacer, ne souhaitant pas y repenser.

\- Oh... Et bien... Par-ci et par-là, mentit-elle à contrecœur, en apprenant quelques recettes provenant de livres divers. J'ai essayé de me débrouiller comme je pouvais.

\- Et tu t'en es très bien sortie, lui assura la mage stellaire en mangeant une autre de ses délicieuses crêpes. »

Aussitôt, un bâillement se fit entendre, provenant du petit matelas près du lit. En titubant, un petit Exceed rose fit son apparition par de là les couverture, les yeux gonflés par la fatigue. En se levant et en titubant vers la table, il murmura un petit « boooonjouuur » et se surpassa presque pour essayer de rejoindre les deux jeunes filles sans se cogner aux meubles. Décidément, ce chat n'était pas du tout du matin et il le prouvait encore une fois. Une fois à ses pieds, Pandora le porta et le posa près d'elle, devant son assiette.

« Bonjour Chärm. Encore un peu et j'allais devoir venir te réveiller, lui adressa la verte d'une expression neutre avant de croquer de nouveau un pancake.

\- Désoléééééé, répondit le chat rose après un énorme soupire. Mais se lever aussi tôt... Trèèèèès peu pour moi.

\- Allez courage, ajouta Lucy avec un sourire radieux. Ça ira mieux plus tard dans la journée ! Et puis c'est votre première mission aujourd'hui ! Ça devrait te motiver, non ?

\- Ouais ouais... j'suis vachement motivé, râla-t-il en servant sa part de petit-déjeuner. Même pas de fraises en plus... quelle tristesse.

\- Ah, oui. Navrée pour ça, s'excusa la verte après avoir bu une gorgée de son jus. Lucy n'avait pas de fraises chez elle. Mais promis, je t'en achèterai sur le chemin de la guilde. »

Pendant que Chärm se mit à manger l'air bouffi, Lucy et Pandora débarrassèrent leurs couverts et les mirent dans l'évier avant de rassembler leurs affaires. Tandis que la fille unique des Heartfilia attacha son fouet magique et ses clés à sa ceinture, la voyageuse en fit de même en scellant son Grimoire et son bâton magique sur son dos. Ainsi, les voilà enfin prête pour se rendre à Fairy Tail. En apercevant toutefois les clés de la mage des constellations, Pandora s'approcha pour les voir de plus près. Avec l'accord de Lucy, elle put même les toucher - mais avec prudence comme pour ne pas les casser. Elle fut même étonnée de voir que la mage possédait à son actif dix clés d'or sur douze. C'était assez impressionnant. De ce fait, la jeune femme en déduisit que la jeune fille aux pouvoirs célestes devait être une magicienne de haut niveau.

« C'est la première fois que je vois des clés célestes d'aussi près. Elles sont... très jolies et imposent le respect. J'ai hâte de voir tes esprits à l'œuvre.

\- Je te remercie, fit une Lucy toute gênée. Pourtant je trouve que c'est une magie comme une autre...

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna la jeune fille au regard rosé avant de l'observer de nouveau, interloquée. Lucy... tu possèdes un don exceptionnel, convoité et très rare. Tu ne devrais pas le prendre à la légère... »

A ces mots, la blonde se mit à rire nerveusement, comme embarrassée. Là dessus, elle devait bien reconnaître que Pandora avait, une fois de plus raison. En effet, les mages pratiquant le Constellationnisme étaient deux fois plus rares qu'à l'époque et faisaient partis d'une grosse minorité au sein des pratiquants de la magie. Elle était à moitié consciente de ce que cela représentait et elle savait quel magnifique pouvoir lui avait légué sa tendre et défunte mère. Rien qu'avec les évènements de la Clé du ciel Étoilé, elle était également bien informée du côté néfaste qu'il pouvait avoir. Et puis même entre eux, les Constellationnistes avaient tendance à s'affronter pour se voler leur clés, comme par exemple Angel des Oracion Seis qui ne s'était pas gênée pour voler les clés d'or de Karen, ancienne membre à présent décédée de Blue Pegasus. Alors... est-ce qu'elle devrait réellement plus prendre sa magie céleste au sérieux ? Sans doute. Cependant, un détail était certain : elle chérissait ses esprits et les considéraient comme ses amis, malgré leur petits défauts bien à eux. Et c'était ça qui les rendaient presque humains. Ils ressentaient des émotions eux aussi. Et ça, elle ne l'oubliera jamais.

« Lucy, est-ce que tu es prête ? Il me semble que c'est le moment d'y aller puisque Chärm à terminer son repas. »

La douce mais monotone voix de la nouvelle mage sortit la jeune blonde aux yeux noisettes de ses pensées. Devant elle, Pandora se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée, Chärm volant près d'elle, toujours un peu grognon. D'une expression toujours aussi indescriptible, la verte attendait l'accord de son hôte qui paraissait revenir de bien loin. Durant un court instant, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire ne l'avait pas un peu trop perturbé. En conséquence, elle décida de s'en assurer.

« Lucy... Tout va bien ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Ouah, on dirait qu'elle est complètement stone, rajouta Chärm en riant.

\- Oh... Euh... Je vais bien ! Pas de soucis ! On peut y aller ! Les rassura la concernée avec son grand sourire habituel.

\- Tu en es certaine, renchérit Pandora. Si c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit à l'instant, je te prie de m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou te déstabiliser.

\- Mais non, t'as pas à t'en faire, tout va bien ! Ça m'a... juste permis de me rappeler de choses essentielles, répondit-elle de nouveau avec une pointe de nostalgie. M'enfin, si vous êtes prêts, c'est parti ! »

Avec un entrain presque exagéré, la mage céleste prit les devant invita ses deux invités à la suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussé, où quelqu'un les attendait. En découvrant le visage de cette personne, Lucy pâlit soudainement et poussa un cri d'horreur. Ah ben là, on pouvait dire que sa journée débutait plutôt mal, à cause de cette mauvaise rencontre en plus. Intriguée par le comportement de Lucy, Pandora la questionna pour obtenir plus de précision.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle, chuchota une blonde morte de peur, c'est ma propriétaire !

\- Oulàlàlà, se moqua l'Exceed. Vu ta tête et SA tête, j'ai comme l'impression que tu lui dois de l'argent à la bonne dame.

\- C'est pas vrai... et moi qui pensais qu'on s'étaient lever assez tôt pour l'éviter... »

Devant eux, aux pieds de l'escalier, une petite dame plutôt rondouillarde les attendaient les mains sur les hanches. D'un pas lourd, elle s'avança vers Lucy, visiblement très en colère et cette-dernière, mortifiée, l'observa faire. A moment précis, elle eut envie de se transformer en souris et de disparaître. Cette bonne femme, gentille malgré les apparences au quotidien, pouvait vite devenir effrayante quand un certain thème était abordé : celui du LOYER. Et comme à son habitude, la Heartfilia était, une fois de plus, à la bourre. Mais, ce n'était pas sa faute si les missions rapportaient peu en ce moment, et si ... elle tombait sur de jolies choses dans les magasins... Rah, mais quelle idiote elle faisait. Même pas fichue d'être dans les temps pour payer. Et çà, Madame "La proprio" allait le lui reprocher, comme toujours.

« Mademoiselle Heartfilia, débuta la bonne femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- O-Oui... ? Frémit Lucy devant son air sérieux.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ... TOUJOURS PAS PAYÉ VOTRE LOYER. ET JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE VOUS AVEZ DÉJÀ UN MOIS DE RETARD EN PLUS DE VOS 7 ANS DE DISPARITION.

\- Le.. Le loyer... Ah oui...! Bien sur... le fameux loyer... de 80 000 Jewels... que je dois vous verser chaque mois... Haha. Hahaha. »

Lucy se mit à rire de nouveau tout en se grattant honteusement l'arrière de ma tête, peu rassurée par la suite des évènements.

« Alors... voyons voir ce que j'ai dans mon porte dans monnaie... Héhé. »

La blonde, nerveuse et peu confiante, mit lentement la main dans son sac pour en sortir le petit porte-feuille qui était le sien. Malheureusement, quand elle y jeta un coup d'œil, elle s'aperçut bien vite que celui-ci criait famine tant il était vide. Seuls deux billets de 50 Jewels se battaient en duel, et autant dire que c'était très très loin de la somme voulue. Bien entendue...elle s'en doutait largement. Elle n'avait plus un rond et il fallait qu'elle se remette bien vite au travail pour pallier ce problème. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait plus esquiver la femme sur ce coup-là puisque la gentillesse et la générosité de cette-dernière venait d'atteindre son ultime limite. Comment est-ce qu'elle allait se sortir de ce pétrin ? Pitié, pleurnicha-t-elle mentalement, que les étoiles me viennent en aide !

« Tenez Madame. Ceci est une part du loyer de Lucy que je paie de ma poche. Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour le moment. Vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprise, la mage céleste remit les pieds sur terre et fixa abasourdie la secrète Pandora. La verte avait fait un pas en avant et s'inclinait désormais devant la vieille femme tout en lui tendant une bourse bien remplie. Respectueuse, elle attendit seulement une quelconque remarque de leur vis-à-vis avant de faire à nouveau le moindre geste. Consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, la constellationniste tenta de la dissuader.

« Ah ma douce Pandora qui commence à faire preuve de générosité, s'amusa Chärm. Quelle délicate attention !

\- Pandora, c'est très sympa de ta part mais ne t'en fait pas, je peux m'en sortir seule ! Ne... Ne te sens pas obligée !

\- Non, j'y tiens, rétorqua la mage à son interlocutrice. Considères ça comme une sorte de compensation pour l'hébergement. C'est comme... pour te remercier... enfin je crois. »

Pandora resta sur ses positions et attendit la réponse de la propriétaire de l'immeuble. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, à la vue de la bourse et de cette jeune fille sage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se contenta de soupirer bruyamment avant d'empocher la bourse et de tourner les talons vers son appartement, près de l'escalier.

« Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi charmante et généreuse dans votre entourage mademoiselle Heartfilia. Tâchez de me régler le reste de la somme au plus vite. »

Là-dessus, la dite Lucy faillit s'écraser sur le sol tant elle était soulagée.

* * *

Dans la ville, les rues, les avenues et les boulevards s'animaient progressivement. Les différents commerces et restaurants ouvraient déjà et réceptionnaient leurs marchandises quotidiennes. Les quelques habitants présents vaquaient à leur occupation et marchaient en direction de destinations précises, plus ou moins dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Pour être on ne peut plus juste, Magnolia s'éveillait peu à peu. Le ciel d'un beau bleu clair et les rayons de soleil, quoique peu présents pour le moment, présageaient une très belle journée en perspective. La cloche de la cathédrale Kaldia, qui se mit à résonner dans toute la cité, annonça à tous les riverains qu'il était huit heures trente du matin.

« Pandora, tu ne sais pas combien je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir payé une partie de ma dette, s'écria une Heartfilia en arrêtant pas de s'incliner de manière exagérée. Même mille merci ne suffiraient pas !

\- Lucy, c'était tout naturel, je te l'ai déjà dit, pour la énième fois. Vu que tu me loges pour un petit moment, je me dois de t'aider et de participer un peu niveau finance...

\- ... Moui mais quand même...

\- Tiens Lucy ! Un mouchoir pour nettoyer ces larmes de joie immenses ! » Ricana Chärm en lui balançant un kleenex à la figure.

C'était la même rengaine depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bâtiment : la blonde n'avait pas arrêter de la remercier encore et encore pour cette histoire de loyer. Apparemment, ça semblait être un problème de taille qui revenait assez souvent. Et effet, Lucy était TOUJOURS en retard en ce qui concernait le paiement de son habitat. C'était réellement systématique, comme si un méchant virus lui ordonnait de payer trois à cinq mois après. Et autant ajouter que parfois ça débordait tant la dette s'accumulait. Mais par chance, elle s'en sortait la plupart du temps miraculeusement. La rue pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle trouve un jour refuge sous ses ponts.

Durant leur petit trajet, la mage stellaire s'était transformée en guide d'un jour en faisant visiter un peu la ville à ses deux nouveaux camarades. Elle leur indiqua toutes sortes d'endroits cools, tels que des boutiques, des salles de jeux ou des salons de coiffures si l'envie leur prenait un jour. En passant devant le petit marché local, Pandora en avait profité pour acheté des fraises bien fraîches à Chärm, qui semblait au bord du gouffre et à deux doigts de faire une syncope s'il n'en dévorait pas dans la minute.

Vers neuf heures, les filles et l'Exceed débarquèrent enfin à la guilde, où la plupart des membres se trouvaient déjà. Pandora remarqua rapidement Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Wendy et Carla, qui discutaient tous ensemble à une table. L'unité Raijin faisait de même, à une table un peu plus éloignée mais cependant, le fameux Laxus ne semblait pas être avec eux. Elle vit aussi Mirajane au bar, en compagnie d'une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et d'un jeune homme à la carrure imposante. Dans la salle, une autre serveuse s'attelait à servir ses clients, dont deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'années environ et un petit garçon. Enfin, un couple jouait avec une petite fille. Même si l'atmosphère paraissait plus calme par rapport à la veille, la bonne humeur régnait toujours autant à l'intérieur. Lentement, la verte et son félin volant suivirent Lucy jusqu'à la table de la Team Natsu, qui les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Salut vous trois, leur lança Gray avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bonjour, les salua Erza en mangeant une part de gâteau à la fraise.

\- Salut, firent aimablement Wendy, Carla et Happy.

\- Oooh la nouveeeellle ! » Cria Natsu en apercevant Pandora.

Tandis que Lucy s'assit à côté de Natsu, Pandora en fit de même en se posant à côté de Gray, la place près de lui étant vide. Derrière elle, elle entendit alors un grognement de rage et de désespoir qui provenait d'un espace derrière un pilier. Là, elle aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui la fixait étrangement. Pas très rassuré, la nouvelle mage tourna la tête vers les autres, espérant vite que cette fille allait arrêter de l'épier de la sorte.

« Alors Pandora, reprit le mage de glace. Prête pour ton premier jour et ta première mission ?

\- C'est vrai, ajouta la guerrière écarlate. Tu fais partie de la guilde à présent. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez toi et Chärm ?

\- Pour ma part... je vais bien, leur confia la concernée. J'ai hâte d'en découdre.

\- Pareil pour moi ! S'écria le chat rose avec un morceau de baie dans la bouche. Je suis pressé de te montrer ce que je sais faire Carla !

\- Q-Quoi ?! Comment ça Carla ?! S'exclama un Happy jaloux.

\- Bah désolé mais j'trouve que t'es un peu vieux jeu toi, railla Chärm. Les poissons comme cadeau, ça ne se fait plus depuis un baille. Maintenant ce que les femmes veulent, c'est des hommes forts.

\- Mais-mais... je peux être un homme moi aussi d'abord...

\- Aaah les mâles, soupira la chatte blanche en sirotant son thé. Tous les mêmes.

\- Tu devrais être contente d'avoir autant de prétendants Carla, affirma la Sky Dragon Slayer.

\- Tu crois ? Moi je ne pense pas vraiment.

\- Hey Pandora, hurla presque Natsu. Il faudra que tu m'aides si t'as l'temps avec ton bouquin ! Y'a pleins de mots que je pige pas trop là... tu crois que tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ?

\- Bien entendu, si je peux te rendre service.

\- Super ! Mais ça, ça s'ra pour plus tard ! Maintenant, que tu es une des nôtres... un rituel s'impose : ON VA DEVOIR SE BATTRE ! J'AI TROP HÂTE DE VOIR TA MAGIE ET DE ME MESURER A TOI ! MOUHAHAHA ! »

Le jeune dragon commençait déjà à s'enflammer, au plus grande damne de ses équipiers. Il se mit à rire comme un petit diablotin, content de savoir qu'il allait la combattre. Mais heureusement, comme pour la sortir de ce léger pétrin, quelqu'un lui mit un coup sur la tête. A cause du choc, le Fire Dragon Slayer vit une grosse bosse émerger de sa tête et s'écroula à terre en grinçant les dents de douleur. Puis, il se redressa d'un bond, demandant à haute voix qui lui avait fait ça. Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse puisque près de lui, se tenaient de nouvelles personnes, que Pandora n'avait pas encore rencontré personnellement.

« Dis donc la Salamandre, en voilà des manières des manières de causer à une fille. J'vois que t'es toujours aussi bête !

\- Hey du calme Gajeel, suggéra une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux bleus et vêtus de orange au mage à la chevelure noire et à l'air pas commode.

\- Dis donc Gajeel ! Tu te prends pour qui pour me frapper comme ça espèce de bouffeur de cuillères en inox ?!

\- Je me prends pour qui j'veux Salamander !

\- Dis donc vous deux ! Vous voulez pas la mettre en sourdine ? J'aimerais boire tranquille si ce n'est pas trop vous demander...»

Une jeune femme brune légèrement pompette, assise sur une table non-loin des autres, toisa les autres d'une expression mécontente et bu un tonneau entier de bière. La nouvelle mage n'en revint pas qu'elle puisse boire le tout en une seule gorgée.

Au fur et à mesure, les choses dégénérèrent quelque peu et tout le monde se hurlait dessus. Heureusement, l'intervention de Mirajane stoppa l'énorme vacarme et peu à peu, tous retrouvèrent leur sérénité matinale, du moins pour l'instant.

« Pandora, désolé pour ce remue-ménage, s'excusa la belle albinos avec un grand sourire. C'est toujours pareil le matin, il faut juste s'habituer. Au fait, je te présente ma sœur et mon frère, mes cadets : Lisana et Elfman Strauss.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer Pandora, la salua amicalement une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et blancs avec un geste de main.

\- Yo ! J'ai vu que ton Exceed était un Homme, un vrai !... Ou plutôt, un vrai chat, quoi.

\- Toi et moi je sens qu'on va s'entendre, prédit Chärm en dédiant un clin d'œil au métamorphe.

\- Pandora, suis-moi, continua Mirajane. Le maître et moi on va t'expliquer le système des guildes. Ensuite, on abordera les missions et les quêtes et là tu pourras commencer à travailler. Lisana et Elfman vont m'assister.

\- Compris, acquiesça la verte en se levant. Lucy, tu veux bien... venir avec moi ? Je pense que j'aurais besoin que tu éclaircisses quelques points pour moi. Ça ne te déranges pas ?

\- Me déranger ? Bien sur que non, répondit avec entrain la jolie blonde. Allons-y ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se positionnèrent à la suite de la fratrie Strauss et tous les cinq partir en direction du comptoir de la guilde. Lucy et Pandora prirent place à côté du vieux maître assit sur le plan de travail en bois et les trois albinos passèrent derrière. Mirajane chercha quelque chose dans les étagères et en ressortit un petit bâton et une lacrima qu'elle activa aussitôt.

Après une petite discussion entre Makarov et Pandora, l'instruction débuta enfin. Pour être sûre de tout retenir, la verte au regard rosé sortit un bloc note et un stylo pour pouvoir tout noté. En quart d'heure, elle assimila pas mal d'informations sur les guildes légales et indépendantes, comment elles se créaient et dans quel but, le système des missions ainsi que la classification des mages et de leur rang. Puis, vint le tour des guildes noires et de l'Alliance Baram.

« L'Alliance Baram regroupe les guildes qui ne sont plus ou n'ont jamais été officielles, expliqua Mirajane. Elles ne sont pas reconnues par le Conseil Magique et sont traitées comme des organisations criminelles puisqu'elles ne suivent aucune règles et représentent une menace pour les autres.

\- Oui, approuva le Maître. Elles agissent de cette façon car elles pensent que les règles du Conseil sont des restrictions limitant le potentiel des Guildes et de leurs Mages.

\- Et ces guildes noires sont sous les ordres des trois plus puissantes, enchaîna Lisana. Il y a tout d'abord Oracion Seis, que nous avons réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire et qui a été dissoute ; Tartaros qui agit toujours dans l'ombre et qui nous est encore inconnue, et pour finir...

\- Grimoire Heart. »

Tous s'étonnèrent suite à l'intervention inattendue de Pandora, en particulier Lucy et le Maître.

« Tu les connais ? Lui demanda Elfman, surpris.

\- Oui. Enfin... Non. Disons que j'ai déjà eu à faire à eux.

\- Ah bon, commença ? L'interrogea à son tour la démone.

\- Je vous demande pardon mais je... n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment. »

De souvenirs, une fois de plus, envahirent la tête de la mystérieuse mage. Mais cette-fois, il étaient plus mauvais que bons. Elle ne voulait pas discuter avec eux de sa petite rencontre avec cette guilde malfaisante. Elle n'en avait pas le courage, pas encore. De ce fait, elle décida de rester muette quant à ces souvenirs.

La jeune femme restant donc silencieuse, l'enseignement se poursuivit encore quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que Mirajane y mette fin. Pour l'instant, la jeune mannequin jugea que leur nouvelle recrue en savait déjà beaucoup. Pour le reste, elle apprendra sans nul doute sur le terrain.

« Et voilà ! Tu sais tout sur les guildes et leurs fonctionnements ! Maintenant, si tu veux commencer à travailler, tu peux choisir une quête mais à mon avis, tu devrais prendre une mission en équipe pour bien débuter !

\- Bien. Merci beaucoup Mirajane. Et merci beaucoup à vos tous aussi pour votre accueil. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Allons mon enfant, tu prends ça trop à cœur, lui confia Makarov avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

\- C'est génial Pandora, se réjouit la mage stellaire. Allez viens, on se choisir une mission ! Ensuite, on partira avec Natsu et les autres ! Ça te convient ?

\- Et bien...

\- Hep hep Heartfilia ! Ne te fais pas d'idée ma grande, elle vient avec nous ! »

Une Evergreen sérieuse et sûre d'elle avança vers le petit groupe à coup de gros sabots, suivit de près par ses deux acolytes. D'un mouvement possessif, elle rapprocha la jeune femme à la chevelure verte pâle de son groupe. Apparemment, le choix était vite vu à ses yeux et aucune protestation n'était envisageable.

« Oublies Lucy : Pandora va faire une mission avec nous aujourd'hui, avertit la brunette avec une expression satisfaite.

\- Hééé mais depuis quand c'est vous qui décidé ?! Explosa Natsu qui avait foncé vers eux en l'entendant.

\- C'est vrai, c'est plutôt avec nous qu'elle devrait être non ? S'exprima timidement Wendy.

\- Non pas question ! S'interposa Fried. A chaque fois qu'il y a un nouveau membre dans cette guilde vous l'attirer dans votre groupe de brute. Et une personne aussi posée et saine d'esprit qu'elle devrait plutôt rejoindre l'Unité Raijin.

\- Je confirme, déclara Bixrow. Et puis ça manque aussi de jolies filles dans notre tribu, autant le dire !

\- On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, répliqua la gorgone. Allez viens Pandora. Je vais te présenter Laxus, il vient d'arriver.

\- Excuses-moi Lucy, parvint à formuler la verte entraîner par la mage féérique. On se revoie quand je rentre d'accord ?

\- Oh, oui, pas de soucis. Bonne chance pour ta première mission !

\- Merci...!

\- Nan ! Vous avez pas le droit ! Hurla un Natsu en colère ! Elle fait partie de mon équipeeeee !

\- Arrêtes un peu ton char, l'interrompit Erza. Nous pourrons faire une quête avec elle quand elle sera de retour. »

Bixrow, Fried, Evergreen, et Pandora s'éloignèrent des autres et se rendirent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Pour cette-fois, Chärm n'était pas de la partie : il avait préféré se lancer dans une mission différente avec les autres Exceeds, et surtout être plus proche de Carla. Devant le portail, un garçon plutôt grand et musclé semblait les attendre les bras croisés. Intriguée, la verte le détailla du regard plus amplement. Des cheveux courts et blonds comme de l'or, un regard grisé et perçant, une longue veste à fourrure et une paire de ''Magic Headphones''. Quand il les sentit arriver vers lui, il décroisa les bras et tourna la tête vers eux. Cependant, quand il la vit "elle", il se mit à la scruter intensément du regard, se demandant peut-être qui elle pouvait bien être.

* * *

Préoccupée par le rapport de son fidèle second, la harpiste faisait les cents pas dans une pièce sombre. Quelle aubaine... Une personne essayait de se mettre en travers de sa route. Une personne l'empêchait de mettre la main sur l'objet tant convoité. Cette personne... lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle détestait qu'on tente de l'éloigner de son but. Et elle haïssait encore plus le fait qu'on puisse la ralentir ainsi. Pourtant, elle savait bien que bien des gens couraient après cet objet précieux, bien qu'ils soient une minorité à être au courant. Mais...aucun individu sur cette Terre, quelque soit sa race, n'avait le droit de toucher à ses affaires, de lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit. Celui qui essayait de prendre le dessus sur elle et de la tourner en ridicule...elle avait bien une petite idée de qui il pouvait s'agir. Aussi, elle avait pris toute les précautions nécessaires pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et rien de tel que la douceur de la mort pour ça.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**


End file.
